New land, New customs, New life, New Love?
by StormHoof
Summary: Alan has been working with the Texas Research Institute, or TRI, for over 2 years now, and they finally created what they have been trying to create for years. A Multiverse Portal. Now that it's open they need somebody to test it. Take a device through and use it to come back once they had recorded research about what was on the other side. Alan is chosen to volunteer. Please R
1. 1 Through the Veil

/-/  
/ Through The Veil/ Story: New Land, New Customs, New Life...New Love?/ by StormHoof32/-/

Alan stood in his kitchen, waiting impatiently for his bagel to finish heating up. He was running about 15 minutes late, and he was worried. He'd never been late in his life. As soon as his bagel was done, he grabbed his coffee and left his house, locking the door behind him. He walked over to his car and got in, placing his coffee in the cup holder and the bagel in his mouth while he started his car.

The reason he was so worried was because he worked with one of the most well renowned researching firms in the U.S. He worked for TRI, or the Texas Research Institute. And today was supposed to be a huge day. They had been working on a project for years now, and now he was getting to be a part of it. When he joined the Institute 2 years ago, he didn't expect to be given a large job. And he wasn't to this day he was still used as their coffee runner.

Until he got the call over the weekend. They had called him to tell him that they had gotten the Portal up and running, and they wanted to send him through as a test subject, to take notes on whatever was on the other side. He was ecstatic at first, but after thinking it over he realized that he might not be able to get back, and he'd never see the earth again. When they explained to him the return device however, his hope rose, if only slightly.

Alan, smiled as he remembered that day. Driving down the road he came up onto an intersection, taking a left he headed up to the large Research Facility. The Institute was large enough that all the researchers owned homes on the property, and Alan's home was only a short distance from the Research Facility, Only a mile or two.

He pulled into the parking lot, having finished his bagel, grabbed his coffee and headed inside. He flashed his I.D. to the Secretary at the front desk who opened up the door to The Main Research Room. as he walked in he was greeted by some of his friends who worked some of the smaller Projects they had going. They all told him good luck, and he knew, he might need it.

Alan opened another door at the end of the hall, which lead to the Portal room, and when he looked toward the center, the device was indeed running and a large Multicolored portal was shimmering in its frame. He had to admit, it was large enough to fill half the height of the room, and he found it quite intimidating.

"So Alan, you ready to go?" One of the Researchers asked. Alan had met him when he first started working here. His name was Anderson, but as usual, he preferred to go by Andy.

"As I'll ever be man. To be honest, I'm hoping that return device of yours works. Otherwise, this is going to be goodbye." Alan said, chuckling nervously.

"Not to worry man, according to all the calculations you should be good to go." Andy laughed. If there was one thing that annoyed Alan about Andy and that was the fact that he never really took anything seriously.

:You better hope so, or i swear if I die in this thing, then I will come back and haunt you." Alan said, being more serious than he should have been.

He got into the casual clothes he had ready for this. They figured it would be best to wear something comfortable. Once dressed, he walked forward, stepping in front of the portal. Andy walked up and placed a small black box in his hands.

"This is the return device, Open the lid and press the green button to open the portal and step back through to the Research Facility. Press the red one to get rid of the open portal. Understand?" he explained.

"I got it. Whelp, here goes nothing." Alan replied, as he took a step through the portal.

-Just so everyone knows, from here on out, it is going to be first person. Enjoy.

As soon as I stepped through the portal, I immediately noticed the difference in the feel of the air around me. It got heavier, as though the pressure went up ten-fold. I had to say, it wasn't one of the best feelings in the world. It felt like hours as I traveled through, but as I neared the end, I felt like I was falling. I remembered being told that when I went through, I couldn't panic, otherwise it could cause the Portal's destination to switch.

Well I panicked.

I started freaking out as I felt the air begin to rush past my face, Then right in front of me, a hole opened up, getting wider the closer i got to it. As I looked through, from what I could see, the ground was covered in bright green grass, grass that looked almost too healthy. As though it had never come in contact with any harmful pollutants in the air.

I came flying out of the portal and landed face first onto the ground, hitting hard enough that I thought I had died when my vision went completely blank.

When I awoke, I tried to roll over, but every muscle in my body ached like I had just finished the worlds most strenuous workouts. I managed to lift my head up so that I could look out ahead of me. The sky was dark and there was a large full moon up in the sky. I couldn't help but notice that it was a beautiful sight. I lied there for hours before I was able to finally lift my self up enough to roll over and sit up.

I then proceeded to check myself for any broken bones, but I thanked god that there were none. Looking over I noticed that there was steam or smoke or something rising from over a hill to the left of me. Curious, I pushed myself up and hobbled over the hill. I was met with an interesting sight, it was a small village decorated with little moon cutouts and other decorations. The buildings themselves were pretty interesting, they were made in an old fashioned design, almost as though they were from the middle ages.

I slowly made my way down the hill, moving closer to the village, hoping to talk to somebody of intelligence. I didn't know where I had landed, but if there was a village then somebody had to live here. I made it to the entrance and stepped into the village, only to find something that had caught me off guard. Small multicolored horses were running back and forth, setting up more decorations, apparently in a hurry.

One of them, what looked like a Purple horse wearing a hat and cape with bells on them and a fake beard came up to me, and said one thing.

"What are you?" it asked.

I passed out.

I don't understand what it was with me and passing out today, but it happened twice now. I awoke feeling warm and comfortable. Rolling over, I realized I was in a bed, a small bed that was a bit too small for me, my feet hanging over the edge. I sat up, grunting in the process. I couldn't have been lying here for too long, because my muscles were still pretty sore.

When I looked around, I saw quite a few bookshelves in the room, and a small basket at the end of the bed, with a small cushion and blanket sitting half-hazardously in it. I found myself wondering and wondering where in the world, or in this case, universe, I was. Then causing me to jump, the door opened, revealing the Purple horse.

"W-who?" was all I could say.

"Oh good your awake, I wanted to talk to you, My name is Twilight Sparkle. May I ask who you are?" she said. I could tell it was a female. I think the term was mare.

"Uh...Alan, my names Alan...HOW IN THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING!" I freaked, the fact that she was talking just now getting to me.

"Whoah, calm down. Now need to freak out. As to how I can talk, everypony can talk, even foals, at least when they are older." Twilight replied.

"B-but, horses aren't supposed to talk?!" I said, dumbfounded.

"Please sir, we prefer to be called Ponies. Horses can't talk that is true, but we Ponies can. That's the only thing that separates us, that and the fact that all the Horses live in the Everfree forest."

"So If I may ask, What are you?" Twilight asked. 


	2. 2 Equestria

/-/  
/ Equestria/ Story: New Land, New Customs, New Life...New Love?/ by StormHoof32/-/

It had been about fifteen minutes before I was able to somewhat calm down. It took me a bit to remember what she had asked me. I told her I was a human, my name was Alan, and that where I was from animals weren't supposed to talk. And of course, this "mare" had an answer for that.

"Sir, if I may, animals don't talk, but we aren't animals. I guess you could say we are sentient. What kind of animals do you have were you're from? Because I can definitely tell you, there has never been a human here, I would have known about it." Twilight esplained.

"Well, w-we have, rabbits, birds, deer, cows, horses, and fish." I replied.

"Wow, so where are you from exactly?" she asked. I could see the look on her face, she had a look of wonder. I almost freaked again when her horn, yes her horn, started glowing and a piece of paper, and a feather, which I'm guessing is a quill. I took me a minute to realize she was going to write it all down.

"I know you might not believe this, but I came here through a portal, a portal other humans like me helped to create. It was mainly supposed to take me to an alternate universe to our own. But something happened as I neared the end of the portal, see it's like this. The portal is like a long tunnel, but it breaks through the walls of the universe into other universes. We had one set and I was supposed to go to it, but near the end I panicked, and I think that changed the course of where I was going, and then I found myself here. Wherever here is." I explained.

I watched as she wrote my words down.

"Well if you want to know, you are in Equestria. I'm going to send this to Princess Celestia, along with a letter describing you." She explained.

"Wait a minute, Who's Princess Celestia?" I asked. She sounded important.

"Princess Celestia, is our Ruler. She's an Alicorn who controls the sun." she replied.

"What? Wait, but the sun is stationary, it can't be controlled." I explained.

"That's probably true in your world, but in ours, our sun and moon need to be raised by the Princesses. Luna and Celestia."

I realized there names, sounded a lot like Lunar and Celestial. Only without the L and R. It was interesting to say the least, but I still didn't understand how two beings were able to control such large Planetary Objects.

"But to control something so large, they'd have to be Gods, or Goddesses." I said.

"Well I guess you could say that Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are goddesses." Twilight said before she called for someone named Spike. I started to freak out again. I was afraid Spike might be somebody who might be able to cause me considerable harm.

But I was put at ease when a little dragon came in. I had to admit, for a dragon it wasn't what I expected, It was actually kinda cute. Like a pet.

"What do you need Twi? Did that weird creature wake up yet?" He asked. Then he looked at me and kind of shrank back.

"Don't worry Spike, he won't hurt you. He's actually kind of friendly, once he stopped freaking out." she laughed, "I need you to send this letter to the Princess."

"Uh...yeah sure thing." He said, still obviously in doubt as to whether I was dangerous or not. He took the letter, now rolled up and sealed and breathed green fire on it. I reached to put it out but when I got up it was already gone.

"What? How?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry I guess I didn't explain much yet. Spike is my number one Assistant, and I know it probably looked weird but his breath, it's magical. It's how I'm able to send my letters to the Prin-" she explained, but she wasn't able to finish, because Spike had just burped up flames, revealing a letter rolled up and sealed, much .like the one Twilight had sent.

"Oh, that was fast. Spike you can go." she said as she unrolled the letter and began reading, Spike walking away turned and gave me what I expected was the evil eye.

"Hmm, It seems the Princess wants to meet with you. She said she'll send a chariot." Twilight explained.

"A chariot?" I asked.

"Yes, a chariot. You'll see."

I waited for about a good half an hour before we heard a knock on the door. In the time I was waiting, Twilight showed me around the tree we were in. Apparently it served as a Library for the village, which she also explained was called Ponyville.

She opened the door and I followed her out. Standing right in front of me was exactly as she said.

A chariot. With two pegasus, or pegasi attached to it. There was also a pony who stood next to the chariot. And I could tell from the armor they were wearing that they were definitely guards. Although their need for guards in such a peaceful place had escaped me.

"Sir please come with me." the guard said.

I stepped into the chariot and stood wondering how in the hell pegasi with such small wings could lift themselves let alone a chariot carrying a pony and a hundred and sixty pound human. They began flapping their wings and we took off, leaving me hanging on for dear life until we reached a certain height. I always hated flying, mainly because I was deathly afraid of heights.

It took us about a half an hour to reach what I saw was a castle, And a large one too. We landed on a large balcony where a much larger pony was waiting. This one had both a horn and wings, which to be honest, freaked me out more than the village ponies did. I could feel a vibe from this one. It felt powerful, and just looking at her, and I'm sure she was female, I could tell she was royal.

I walked forward and bowed, which I'm sure is proper in the presence of royalty.

"Rise, you need not bow to me human. For I am not your ruler. Not yet at least." She chuckled.

I was in awe. Even her voice had power to it, but it was soothing as well, almost like a mother calming her child. She was much less serious than the royalty of earth, that much I could tell, especially the way she spoke, it was with authority, but also humor as well. I knew right away that she seemed like she could be quite funny if she wanted to.

"Uh..." was all I could say.

"Please, follow me to my study, I wish to speak with you in private." she said. I followed her and I couldn't help but look around. Each of the windows seemed to show ponies who had done what looked like great deeds, and one of them reminded me of Twilight Sparkle, the mare from Ponyville.

We walked for another five minutes before reaching what I guess was her study. She opened the door and I followed her in, the door closing behind us.

"Now, I would like to know what you are, who you are, and everything you can tell me about where you're from." she asked.

"I'll explain as best I can, but first, um...are you by chance Princess Celestia?" I asked. I figured it was her, but I wanted to be sure.

"I am. Now please, explain?"

I spent the next three hours explaining myself, humans, our history and how I got to Equestria. She seemed particularly interested in the return device, which I showed her.

"Well that is quite the story, Alan. And I must say, you have had quite the life. How long exactly are you planning on staying here in Equestria?" she asked.

"Well it depends on if the return device works or not. Do mind if I get it back, I'd like to test it." I replied.

She handed it back to me, and like Andy had showed me, I pressed the button, only, nothing happened. I tried the other one and still nothing.

I was stuck here, with no way home. 


	3. 3 Elements of Harmony and their Bearers

/-/  
/ The Elements of Harmony and their Bearers/ Story: New Land, New Customs, New Life...New Love?/ by StormHoof32/-/

I was in shock. I was stuck in a world full of talking ponies. I mean, at least I hadn't been thrown into a world of cannibals, because to be honest, that would have sucked. Celestia just stared at me.

"So uh, what was supposed to happen?" she asked.

"Well, I'm not sure, this was my first time testing it. It should have opened a portal back to Earth." I replied.

"Well I may be able to help you get back, but I will need time to work on exactly how this inter-dimensional travel works."

"I understand." I said, knowing that it may be my only hope of getting home.

"Until then I will have you stay with Twilight, she is my personal student, and I'm sure she will be able to take care of you." she explained.

"About her, I noticed a lot of the windows in this castle have her in it, whats that about?" I asked.

"Ah, yes, I should probably explain that Twilight and her five friends are the bearers of the elements of harmony."

"Wait, what are the elements of harmony?" I asked.

"Well it's a long story. But I'm sure you'd like to hear it."

"Over fifteen hundred years ago, My sister and I rose to the throne after our parents had died. We were both in no shape to rule at the time and we didn't have the power to either. We still required the Unicorns to Raise and Lower the Sun and Moon. At the time, my sister and I were still living in our old home, deep in the Everfree forest, and we had gotten bored, so we decided to check out the caves underneath the castle. We had always been told by our parents we couldn't go down there, due to the fact that father had been working on something down there and he never wanted to be bothered.

When we got down there we opened the door to his study, and there sitting on his desk were five gems, each a color of the rainbow. We were curious and we started fooling with them. At that moment, the gems started glowing and three went into Luna, and two entered myself. We were just normal unicorns when it happened, and we didn't expect anything extraordinary.

Until we looked at each other.

Both Luna and I had grown considerably and we both now had wings. We remembered the tales father had told us, about the Alicorns. They had been supreme beings who had created the three races, based off of their own looks. When the gems made contact with us we were caught off guard and I happened to look over at father's desk, were there sat a scroll that had been sealed. Being the older sister and the most curious, I opened it.

It had a description and a picture of the five gems and each was named. At the top of the scroll were the words: Elements of Harmony.  
And each name matched a trait that all ponies showed on occasion.

Loyalty, Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, and Generosity. I looked at the description on the scroll and read through it. Apparently when the elements were brought together, and ignited by a spark, they would reveal a sixth element. The element of magic.

A hundred years later, Luna lost control of her elements and was taken by darkness. She became Nightmare Moon, and as painful as it was, I had no choice but to imprison her in the moon. Then A thousand years later, as of two years ago, she returned and My student Twilight, and five others, whom she had befriended, retrieved the elements and defeated Nightmare Moon, freeing my sister from the darkness that had taken her."

"Since then, the Element bearers have saved us on three occasions. Once when discord was freed and the third was when a Queen Chrysalis, ruler of the changelings, Tried to take over. They have shown great bravery in even the most trying of situations, and I would like you to meet all of them." Celestia explained.

I stood there with my jaw hanging open. Jeez, She's ancient! I thought to myself.

"I-I...uh..."

"It's okay, it might be a lot to take in, but I will have the chariot return you to Ponyville, where you can rest and allow it all to sink in. And I would like to personally welcome you to Equestria." She said as she opened the door. I stepped out in a daze, unsure of where exactly I was going, until a Guard came up and escorted me to where the chariot was waiting.

When I returned to Ponyville, the first thing I did was go to sleep. Twilight had managed to set up another bed in a back room of the library. I'm glad it was my size. Before I fell asleep, I remember seeing a part of the wall was boarded up. I'd I have to ask Twilight about it sometime.

I woke up the next morning to a delicious smell. I left the room and found Spike putting three plates on the table. He looked up at me and smiled. I could still see doubt behind it though. I sat down and waited as Twilight came into the room, with a book hovering in front of her face.

"Uh...Good morning." I said.

Her concentrations unwavering as she closed the book and sat at the table.

"Good morning to you too. I hope you slept well, because we have a lot of things to do today."

"Wait, you mean, after I've been thrown into another world, and had to meet a fifteen hundred year old Goddess, Your gonna make me work?" I asked.

"Of course! Even Spike has to work. Which reminds me, Spike I need you to rearrange and organize the books today."

"Awwwww, do I have to? I was going to go see Rarity today." he complained.

"Yes Spike, and if it's not done by the end of the day, No gems for a week."

"What! Twi that's not fair!"

"Life's not fair Spike, now please, stop arguing with me." Twilight replied.

I chuckled a bit at their argument. It reminded me of when I was a kid.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked.

"Well first, I'm going to take you to see my friend Rarity, and we'll see if we can have some clothes made for you. Because I'm sure you didn't bring anything other than what you're wearing. By the way, why are you wearing clothes?" she asked.

"On earth, we wear clothes, because it's considered indecent to walk around nude." I replied.

"Well that's weird."

After a while, Spike came in with a big plate of pancakes, and we all dug in. They were delicious, much better than I would have been able to make. I thanked Spike and finished about three helpings before Twilight told me we had to go. We headed out leaving a disgruntled young dragon and a bunch of dishes behind. 


	4. 4 Rarity

/-/  
/ Rarity (Clop)/ Story: New Land, New Customs, New Life...New Love?/ by StormHoof32/-/

Warning: There will be Rarity X OC Clop scene. If you don't like clop then why in the hell are you reading this in the first place?

We walked, or in Twilight's case, trotted to the big white fancy looking place across the way from the library. To me, it looked like a death trap for any normal guy. Twilight headed up and knocked on the door, only to receive a quick reply of "In a minute!" from the owner, Rarity.

The door opened and she was about to greet Twilight when she looked over at me, and fainted. Not a mock faint like some women do, a real legitimate faint. She hit the floor with a resounding thud. I went forward and picked her up, lying her down on the couch that I found inside. When she came to, she immediately pushed herself to the other end of the couch, leaving me sitting there, a bit surprised.

I looked her over and from what I could tell, for a pony, she was gorgeous. Her hair, or as Twilight had called it, mane, was styled in an intricate way, same as her tail. She had a light blue eye shadow on that seemed more natural on her, and it also showed off her eye color better. Her eyelashes were a bit too long, which led me to believe they were removable.

"Oh my, Twilight did say she had a...uh...unique guest. I'm sorry dear, but you gave me quite the fright." she said, once she had calmed down and caught her breath.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." I replied.

"Well to what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked.

"Well, we need him fitted for clothes." Twilight said.

"What ever for?" Rarity asked?

"Well where I'm from, we wear clothes all the time. Like I told Twilight, it's considered rude to walk around in the nude." I said.

"Well I guess I'll have to get your measurements, Twilight, this might take a while, I hope you don't mind darling."

"Oh not at all, I have to go see Applejack about getting some more apples and getting a book on doll collections from Big Mac. I have no idea why he would want a book like that." Twilight said as she left.

"Well, darling, if you'll follow me." Rarity said.

I followed her to a back room where she proceeded to bring out a bunch of measuring tapes. She sauntered on over to me and began taking measurements. It was about fifteen minutes in that I realized when she turned around her tail would swish, giving me a completely un obstructed view of her privates. I know it should have been wrong, but I found myself aroused by it. But before I could hide it, Rarity turned and came face to face with a raging hard-on.

I looked at her, blushing just as much as she was.

"Um, oh my. I...uh...I'm so sorry, I didn't think...um that is..." she stuttered. I could see she was quite interested in me. Especially considering that none of these ponies had ever seen a human before, let alone a human member.

"I...uh, I'm sorry, I kinda got a few sneak peaks and it kinda got me going." I replied.

Rarity blushed again.

"Well, I uh...I wasn't under the impression that you thought of me like that." she smiled a bit.

"Oh, I don't I, uh...I just couldn't help it." I said quickly. I noticed that her face took on more of a sad look to it when I said that. I could see that I had just made her feel like she wasn't worth it.

"I mean, not that your not beautiful and all." I said, trying to make her happy.

"You really think I'm beautiful?" She asked. I figured she had been told she's pretty all the time, but the way she acted, she seemed to take it a lot more from me than if some stallion were to do it.

"Sure, you're gorgeo-" I started to say before being silenced by a pair of soft white lips crashing against mine. In all my life I never thought I'd be caught dead kissing a horse, or pony, or whatever. So why did it feel so right. I felt her open her lips a bit and press her tongue against my own lips, seeking entry, and of course, I knew it was wrong, but my body felt the need to comply. My lips parted and our tongues clashed, each fighting for dominance. But hers won out, as she began exploring my mouth.

She ran her tongue over my teeth and gums and tongue, exploring hungrily. When we pulled apart, a small strand of saliva disconnect and fell to the ground. By now my erection was painfully hard and I could tell by the smell in the air that Rarity was just as aroused as I was.

I tried to say something, but she placed a hoof over my mouth telling me to just go with it. She used her magic and unbuttoned my pants lowering them and my boxers, showing off my member, now standing proud. She stared at it, mouth agape.

"It's s-so big!" she said, surprised. I tried to say something but she once again silenced me by licking the tip, sending a shiver up my spine, and a wave of pleasure to my brain. I couldn't believe I was about to let a pony give me head. She licked it a couple of times before she place the tip in her mouth. She moved down as far as she could go, almost hilting it in her entire mouth and down her throat. I moaned through clenched teeth at the pleasure I was feeling. She began moving back and forth, setting a rhythm, making me grunt every time she went down. As she went she let out little squeaks and moans, which were turning me on even more.

Suddenly I started to feel the feeling that preceded a climax. I tried to warn her, but the words just wouldn't come out. I released and she pulled back until just the tip was in her mouth as she swallowed every bit of my load, not letting a single drop fall. She finished and pulled off with a gasp.

"My my, darling you taste exquisite. Much better than any stallion." she said happily, "Hmm, I think its your turn to return the favor?"

I gulped as she lied down on her back and presented herself to me. I could see her pussy, hot and dripping in excitement. I could smell the arousal wafting up from her scorching womanhood, marehood? I leaned down and licked her from bottom to top, causing her to moan out in ecstasy. I know it was weird, but she tasted much more like a human than I thought she would, it made me feel a lot better about what I was doing. I began to lick her pussy in every area I could reach, making her moan and squirm with pleasure.

I finally managed to find her clit, which I began to attack vigorously, moving my hand in and slipping two fingers in. She arched her back and moaned loudly at the penetration. I began stroking her g-spot, which was in the same place as a human womans, at the same time I licked and sucked on her clit. She began moaning louder and louder as I pleasured her. Suddenly she clenched and she hit her orgasm as her entire body began to shake and convulse with pleasure. She let a long drawn out moan as she came all over my hand.

When she was finished, we both lied there, me having been pleased like no other, and her having no energy to move. I looked at her and smile.

"So, about those measurments?" 


	5. 5 Meeting the Apple Family

/-/  
/ Meeting the Apple Family / Story: New Land, New Customs, New Life...New Love?/ by StormHoof32/-/

When Rarity and I had cleaned up, and I got over the fact that I just gave oral to a pony, she took the rest of my measurements and promised to have some clothing ready for me in two days time. It was around five minutes before Twilight returned, saying that she was going to have me talk to her friend Applejack bout finding work so that I could get my own place and Twilight could get her store room back.

I walked with her over to where she said the Sweet Apple Acres apple orchard was, and where I would find her friend. She left me standing at the front gate, saying that she had to go check on Spike. She reminded me of a mother, and Spike her son. It made me chuckle. I walked into the large farm/orchard and headed to the farmhouse where I figured Applejack would be.  
Twilight had told me before hand that she had explained to Applejack my situation and what I was, so I was hopeful that things wouldn't end up like they had would Rarity, unless it turned out like after Twilight had left. Heh heh.

I knocked on the door and a little mare child opened up, and upon seeing it was me, she shrieked and ran back into the house slamming the door in my face. Hmm, such a warm welcome. I stood there wondering whether anybody else, or as Twilight said, anypony else, would come to the door, when I heard foot steps behind me, or hoof steps, considering it was most likely a pony.

"Well howdy there, yer Alan right?" said a female voice. I turned to find a mare with orange fur, and a blonde mane and tail. And her little flank picture, or cutie mark as I was told, was three red apples.

"Are you Applejack?" I asked.

"Well ah reckon ah am, Twi said you'd be looking fer work so I guess I can show you around the orchard. Who knows, we might just find you somethin fer you to do." she replied.

I had to admit, even as she showed me around, I always had a thing for the southern type, I don't know but something about their accent just got my head spinning. She showed me their massive orchard and where the barn was located. Eventually she had me try my hand at applebucking, which she explained as using your back hooves or in my case, legs to knock the apples out of the tree, but of course I wasn't any good at it. So she had me help gather apple filled baskets and move them to the cellar.

She told me she could start me off at 2 bits a day and if I worked hard enough that eventually I'd be able to purchase a place to stay. Eventually she brought me to the house, and I told her about the little kid that shrieked in fright and ran from me. Applejack explained that it was her sister and that she hadn't quite told her family about me yet. She said she would introduce me right then if I wanted. I agreed, I wanted to show that I wouldn't mean any harm and that I wanted to make some friends. I mean might as well considering I was stuck here.

I followed her into the house and into the living room were I heard the kid telling what I assume was her brother about the strange and scary creature that was at the door earlier. She then turned and hid behind him, visibly shaking.

"Applejack what in the hay is that?" he asked.

"Big Mac, this is Alan, he's stayin with Twilight and he's working fer us, until he can get his own place." Applejack replied.

"He's not gonna eat me is he?" asked the little mare behind her brother.

"No he aint gonna eat ya. Apple Bloom why don't you come say hi?" she asked.

At the mention of me not eating her she ran over and smiled.

"Howdy mister, yer really tall." she said. I chuckled, that damn southern accent.

"Alan, that's Big Macintosh, but we all just call him Big Mac. And this here's Apple Bloom, she's and her little filly friends call themselves the Cutie Mark Crusaders, tryin ta find their cutie marks doin random things. And upstairs, probably sleeping, is Granny Smith, she and her Pa founded Ponyville." Applejack explained.

I was finding this family and the ponies here increasingly interesting, and quite a few of them were beginning to grow on me. Like Twilight and Rarity for instance. I said hello to Big Mac, and answered a huge flow of questions from Apple Bloom. She then ran off saying something about cutie mark crusader human studiers. I watched her zip off and then I told Applejack I'd see her tomorrow to start my new job.

I returned to the Library to find Twilight nose deep in a book and Spike sitting there with his arm deep in a bucket of gems. Feeling curious I asked him about it, he replied saying that in order for a dragon to maintain their fire and the shininess of their scales, they had to maintain a high diet of gems. I found that pretty interesting. Later we ate hay fries and I had a salad considering that Twilight told me that ponies didn't eat meat. I figured it would have been a good a time as any to become a vegetarian.

I was about to head to bed when I heard a loud thud, and the sound of falling books crashed upon my ears. I ran into the main room of the library to find a pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail and cyan colored fur, saying sorry to a now Fuming Twilight and Spike.

"I'm so sorry Twi, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Dash, you really need to pay attention, we just finished organizing these books today."

"We?" Spike said, looking at Twilight with a look of mock confusion.

"Okay, Spike organized it while I helped Alan with getting new clothes and a job."

"Alan, who's Alan?" the cyan pegasus asked.

"Um, I am." I replied, walking in and getting a huge look of shock in return.

"What in the hay are you?" 


	6. 6 A Rainbow To Brighten Up The Day

/-/  
/ A Rainbow to Brighten up the Day/ Story: New Land, New Customs, New Life...New Love?/ by StormHoof32/-/

"What the hay are you?"

Oh great here we go again. I had to sit there and explain myself and that I was a human from a place called earth, for the third time today. I could see she was intrigued to say the least. I could see it in her eye's even when she tried to act like she was bored. She waited a moment before speaking to me, and I could here the challenging tone in her voice.

"How fast are you?" she asked.

I laughed. "I'm a good runner if that's what you mean." I replied.

"I bet you can't beat me in a race?"

"I bet I ca-" I said before Twilight cut me off.

"I wouldn't do that Alan, she IS the fastest pegasus in Equestria."

"Ah, who knows, maybe I might win." I said. I hated losing...alot. Especially when it came to losing to a girl, that would just tick me off.

"So what's your name, seeing as Twilight already told you mine." I asked.

"I am Rainbow Dash, fastest flyer in Equestria, and I'm the only to have perfected the Sonic Rainboom."

"That's a nice name, it fits you." I said pointing to her rainbow colored mane.

"You know, your okay. Most guys are intimidated by me, but you, I like you, you got guts. Especially going up against me in a race." She said.

Then she gave me a once over before turning to leave.

"Meet me at the starting line for the Running of The Leaves. Twelve o'clock." she said before blasting out the door.

"Running of The Leaves?"

"Oh, every fall, we have the Running of The Leaves, we ponies run through and all our stomping as we run knocks the leaves down. Considering you haven't seen all of Ponyville yet, I'll help you find it." Twilight explained.

It was good enough for me. I headed into my room, undressed and hopped into bed. Having had the most exausting day since I got here, I passed out the minute my head hit the pillow.

I stood at the start line, right next to Rainbow Dash, ready to go. Twilight trotted over and stepped between us, counted to three and yelled "GO!" and as soon as the word left her mouth we were off. I pushed my self as fast as I could, yet with her wings, that Adorable Cyan pegasus dashed forward leaving behind nothing but a rainbow trail to follow. I continued to pace myself as I ran along a noticeable dirt path. As soon as she sped off, I knew I'd lose, somehow I'd felt it. I also knew that when I got to the finish line, Twilight would be waiting to say I told you so.

Sure enough when I got there, Rainbow Dash was smiling widely and Twilight had a look of self satisfaction on her face.

"Told you so." she said as I walked by her. Called it.

"Oh man, you should've seen it, I hit the finish line around fifteen minutes before you did. Haha. You humans are pretty slow." she laughed.

"Well I guess you're right...when it comes to speed. But we humans, have a lot of endurance. We can last for an hour on up, if we have the strength for it." I replied, knowing she wouldn't understand the reference. I was wrong. She looked at me with a blush on her face and wide eyes. She knew too well what I was hinting at.

"A-an hour?" she said. Her voice cracking on the word hour.

"Yeah."

I heard her mumble under her breath what I thought was a "wow". I chuckled and went to talk to Twilight about what time Applejack would expect me at the orchard. But before I did, I was stopped by Rainbow Dash, who was now hovering in front of me.

"Uh, would you uh, like to see my place. It's pretty cool." she said, the blush still evident on her cheeks.

"Sure, where do you live?" I asked.

"Uh, about that, um, can you walk on clouds?" she asked.

"Of course not, nobody can, or nopony I should say."

"Well us pegasi can, and uh, my house...it's a cloud house."

I looked at her with a look of disbelief on my face.

"H-how is that possible?" I asked.

"Well it's kind of like the magic the unicorns have. Each pony race has it's own magic. Hey uh, Twi?"

"Yes Dash?" Twilight replied.

"You uh, still know that cloud walking spell right?" she asked.

"Yes. Let me guess, you want me to cast it on Alan."

"Yes please." Dash replied. I figured calling her Dash worked better than saying her full name all the time. Twilight did it, so why couldn't I?

Sigh, "Fine, Alan, please try to stay as still as possible, I've never done it on somepony your size before."

I stood stock still as her horn glowed brighter and brighter. Then it flashed and I was blinded for a few seconds before I was able to at least see reasonably. I noticed that once she was done, I felt lighter, like I could float up and up, and not stop.

"Ok you should be able to walk on clouds now. The spell lasts indefinitely and if you don't like being up so high, then I can reverse it. You two have fun." she said as she started walking away.

"Uh, Dash?" I said.

"Y-yeah?"

"How am I going to get up to your house if it's in the air? I don't have wings." I explained.

"Oh, that's easy, I can just carry you. Twi's spell makes you lighter, so that you don't fall through the clouds, which means I'll be able to lift you no problem." she said, "You don't have a fear of heights do you?"

"No. I actually enjoy flying." I replied.

"Ok, lets go."

I looked up at the large three story cloud home that was above us, my mouth hanging open. It was beautiful. It reminded me of greek architecture and the rainbow waterfalls were wonderful.

"Ok, so you ready?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah, sure."

She hovered over to me and hooked her forehooves under my arms, and her back hooves around my waist, and then she hoisted me into the air. I loved every minute of it as we made our way up. I knew what we were going to do, she wasn't just going to show me around her home. I knew this, because could feel her wetness against my back.

She was horny. And that got me going as well.

Once we got to her house she set me down, still blushing like crazy. She may have seemed like a tomboy or tomcolt at first, but I could tell, she had a soft girly side too. She opened the door and I followed her in. The inside was just as beautiful as the outside. It had cloud columns just like the old greek temples, and it had a large Cyan carpet, with her cutie mark on it. All in all, it was a really nice place, and the floor was extra soft, so if we wanted, we could go it right here and now.

"So, uh, what do you think?"

"I gotta say, you house is amazing." I replied.

"So, you uh, still think you have a lot of endurance?" she asked.

"Oh definitely."

"Is that it?" she said pointing to my member.

"Yeah, lemme guess, you want to see it?"

"uh, y-yeah." she stuttered and blushed deeper.

I pulled down my pants and my boxers, giving her a good view of my now erect manhood. Her eyes went wide as she got closer, placing a hoof against it, sending a small shiver of up my back. She looked up into my eyes and asked, "Can I?" I nodded. She placed her other hoof on the other side, and began stroking it, causing me to let out a small moan as i felt the pleasure shoot to my brain.

More pleasure shot up as she pressed her tongue against the tip and licked up and down. It felt amazing. Feeling a bit more bold, just as Rarity had done, she placed the tip in her mouth and began to move her head down, letting out a moan at the back of her throat. She stroked and sucked faster and faster, but I had a bit better control this time. I managed to stop myself from cumming. I had to prove my endurance. But damn, the way she gave head, it threatened my concentration.

Eventually she started to slow.

"Now, it's my turn." I said, as I laid her down on her back, her wings now standing out to the side. I wasn't sure why, but I was too horny to care. I brought my mouth to hers in a deep kiss. She moaned into my mouth as our tongues clashed in a fight to be dominant. It seemed like ages before I broke the kiss. Leaving her panting and wanting more. I kissed her throat and began moving down to her chest and stomach kissing and nipping a bit as I went. Finally I hit the jackpot as I looked upon her glistening hole. The smell from her was a lot more enticing that Rarity's and it smelled much tastier too.

I got closer and sampled it with a quick lick from top to bottom, making her squirm and groan in pleasure. She certainly tasted different than Rarity had, she was sweet, and spicy, all at the same time. It was amazing. I began attacking her sensitive folds and thrusting my tongue in and out of her. She moaned louder and louder, and finally she hit a climax as soon as I hit her clit. Her back arched and her juices came flooding out.

I looked up at the look of happiness on her face, and smiled.

"Do you want to stop, or not?" I asked.

"No, I want you inside. Please." she replied. It sounded as though she was begging. I moved myself foward and lined myself up with her now dripping slit, rubbing the head against it, stimulating the nerves and sending small shockwaves of pleasure to her brain. Then I pressed in, causing her to tighten up and grab on to me. She moaned loudly as I entered her tight and warm marehood. It felt amazing. I slid in and bottomed out as she panted.

"Ready?"

she nodded.

I pulled out until all that was in was the head, and then without warning, I pressed back in, making her moan in delight. doing the same thing again, I moved a bit faster as I got into a rhythm. The harder fucked, the louder she moaned, and the faster I went, the more she wanted. Soon though I felt it, that feeling in the head.

"Dash I'm gonna..."

"I know, me too!"

Then it hit, we both released in one large climax, our orgasmic juices mixing rogether as they spilled out of her. We both remained like that as we rode out our climax together. Once it stopped however, I rolled over next to her and sighed.

"Wow, you win." she said, still panting.

"Told you so." 


	7. 7 Hot Apples

/-/  
/ Hot Apples (Clop)/ Story: New Land, New Customs, New Life...New Love?/ by StormHoof32/-/

To all of you who are enjoying this, I'm trying to keep the story going and keep up with some good clop. so please bare with me and enjoy.

Later after having finished helping Dash clean up our "mess" I headed out to town. I figured I was already late for work, so why bother today.

As I walked, I thought about having to be stuck here. The ponies of Ponyville were nice, or at least the ones I had met so far. I'm sure the rest are nice too. I've already had sexual contact with two of them, and I didn't hate it, not one bit. So did I want to stay here? Did I want to leave my old home behind, and remain with these cute and adorably lovable ponies?

I would need some time to think about it.

I ended up being so lost in thought, that I hadn't noticed that I was about to run right into Twilight, who had come to find me.  
she wanted to know what Dash and I were doing, so I told her the first thing that came to mind. I told her we were talking about racing and speed and we eventually lost track of time.

I could see in her eyes she didn't believe it, but she let it go and told me to head back to the library and that it was getting late. Honestly, I liked it. Reminded me of my mom, and how she used to always tell me to get inside before it got dark. I got back to the tree, and hit the sack.

The next day I headed over to Sweet Apple Acres as early as I could. I walked up to the house and knocked three times before Big Mac opened up.

"Oh, well howdy there Mr. Alan. Ya here to start work?" he asked.

"Yeah, you, uh, you look pretty tired, something up?." I asked.

"Oh, um...See, uh, my sis, she went into heat yesterday, and Ah've been up all night trying to keep her in her room so she doesn't jump the first stallion she see's. Heat never really agreed with her, and it certainly don't agree with the rest of the mare's in Ponyville. I'm surprised you ain't been attacked yet." he replied.

"Actually..."

"Oh...OH! Heh, figures. I guess it can't be helped. Hows Twi holdin up?" he asked.

"Um, I'm not really sure she's in heat. She seems normal." I said, knowing full well from dogs, that heat makes animals a bit crazy. I could already imagine what it does to ponies, having experienced it twice.

"Ah, she's probably blocking it or some such. She does that every season, but I'm afraid it might not be enough, and she might go outta control." Big Mac said, shaking his head.

"I'm sure she can handle it. About your sister though. Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked.

"Well, considerin ya already been jumped my a mare..."

"Two mares actually."

"Ok two mares, since ya been jumped by two mares already, Ah don't think ya need another added. Why don't you just get to work and I'll pay ya when your done."

"Ok, sounds good." I replied.

I know I should be curious as to Applejack's heat, but to be honest, I just wanted to get my work done. I enjoyed science and math a lot more than hard labor or feeding farm animals, but it wasn't like I had a choice. I set about my work, thinking of nothing in particular. Eventually I came across some hay bales that I guess needed to be put into the barn. I picked one up and opened up the barn and walked inside. I set it down and went and grabbed the other and put that one in too. But as I was about to leave, I felt a pair of hooves yank me back.

I fell onto my back and looked up at who had made me fall. I came face to face with Applejack.

"Aren't you in heat?" I asked, "And aren't you supposed to be in the house?"

"Ah'm sorry, Ah heard that you came over, and Ah couldn't help myself, Ah over heard you'r conversation with Mac and how you had already been with two mare's. Well I was wonderin who they were?" she explained, the need for intimacy very evident in her voice.

"Well, First it was Rarity, we only did oral, and just yesterday, I was with Dash." I replied, thinking nothing of it.

"You DID IT WITH RAINBOW DASH!" she all but yelled, "Well that's just great, some friend she is. She told me if she ever met a stallion here in Ponyville, she'd let me have at him first. That no good, double crossin, lying little..." she said angrily before I cut her off.

"It wasn't her fault, it was mine. I didn't realize she was in heat and I made a comment about human endurance. And lets just say, she took it a lot better than I thought she would."

"Well, she had her turn, now it's mine, I aint gonna be second best to nopony!" she said as she rushed forward, placing her lips against mine in a harsh but pleasant kiss. I knew exactly where this would be going, so being a sensible guy, I went along with it. Our tongues mingled and danced a dance of passion and lust as she felt her way around my mouth, sampling each and every detail.

I pushed back and of course delved deeper into the kiss, but as we both had the need to breathe, I broke it off, once again leaving a strand of saliva dangling between us. I could see in her eye's she was upset that we stopped. I swept her worries away with a quick kiss to the lips. I then lied her back and took a look at her swollen and ready marehood. It was secreting juices like a juiced orange, and the scent, it was an overpowering and delightful apple scented smell. It made it that much easier to dig in. i began attacking her slit, making her moan loudly in ecstasy.

Normally I would have the woman or in this case mare, give me head first, but she was in heat and in need, so I figured, why not just pleasure her.

I slid my tongue into her slit, parting the lips and allowing more juices to flow. I lapped hungrily at the inside walls, savoring the flavor of it all. I had to admit, she tasted amazing. Her back arched as soon as my tongue came into contact with her g-spot. I began to flick my tongue against it, causing her to arch, shiver and shake as her orgasm came closer and closer. Finally, with one last flick, her walls clamped down and her juices came squirting out, most of it going into my mouth, which was eagerly catching it all.

She lied there panting for a minute before looking down at my erection.

"P-please, put i-it in!" she said, through a now hoarse voice. Seeing as I preferred to be a gentleman, why keep a lady waiting. I unzipped my pants and leaned forward, sliding my manhood into her slit, parting the lips as the walls hugged me tightly. I built up a rhythm as I slammed into her, moving faster when she asked. Her moaning picked up as did her panting, and I could hear her heart beating faster. I could tell she was coming up on another climax. And when it hit, her walls squeezed my member tightly, causing me to go over the edge, milking me for everything I was worth.

Once we calmed down, I got up, got dressed, and helped her up.

"Whew, Ah gotta say, you're amazing Alan...My heat is darn near gone, and Ah can actually think straight." she said.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it, Rarity and Dash certainly did. Haha. Well, those hay bales were all I had left to, so I'm gonna go talk to your brother about me getting paid." I said smiling.

"Thank you Alan. If you ever need anything, just ask."

"Can I ask you not to tell anypony except maybe you're brother, about what we just did?" I asked.

"Ah'm sorry, but Ah can't do that. To keep it a secret, would be a type of lying, and Ah am the element of Honesty after all." Applejack smiled.

"Alright, just please don't tell everypony in Ponyville, I mean that might be bad, considering they're all in heat." I said.

"Agreed, now lets go get ya you're money." 


	8. 8 The Princess Is Is In Heat? Part 1

/-/  
/ The Princess is in Heat? Part 1/ Story: New Land, New Customs, New Life...New Love?/ by StormHoof32/-/

After helping Applejack get back into the house, her apologizing the whole time, I headed out, having finished my work. I hadn't eaten much since getting here, so I figured I'd take a look at what Equestria had to offer. I went into town and to the library to ask Twilight where I could buy some food, but all she did was fuss and say that she had plenty of food, and that I had to save up for my own place first. she showed me to where her kitchen was, and I browsed. I couldn't really find anything human consumable except lettuce and bread. I made myself a simple sandwich and ate in peace.

"Hey Alan!" Spike said, running into the dining room.

"Yeah?" I replied, having just swallowed the last bite. It wasn't much, but after what I've been doing, I needed it.

"I have a letter for you from the princess." he said, handing me a scroll. I took a look and smiled.

Dear Alan The Human.

I would like to meet you, I talked to my sister, Celestia, and she told me that you were in Ponyville. I've been watching you and I am intrigued. If you can, please come to the castle. I await your reply.  
-Princess Luna

I set it down and thought about what it said, when Twilight came in. Seeing the scroll, she tried to take it. But I refused to give it to her saying it was for me.

"Princess Luna invited me to meet with her." I explained to Twilight when she asked what the scroll said.

"Hmm, she must be trying really hard to make new friends. I'm glad, you should write a reply right away. She'll be expecting it." Twi said smiling as she left the room, and returned with a piece of parchment and a quill. I grabbed the quill and scribbled in my reply. Then I handed it to Spike to send.

Luna sat in her room, waiting, hoping that Alan would reply to her letter, when a bright green flash of fire popped into existence in front of her. She reached out with a tendril of magic and grabbed the scroll before it hit the ground. She broke the seal and read it over.

Dear Princess Luna,

I would be happy to come meet with you, I will be over as soon as possible.

-Sincerely Alan

She smiled and set the scroll down. She had watched everything he had done so far, and from what she could tell from his meetings with the Bearers of the Elements. He could please a mare to a great extent. She moved out to her balcony and waited, her marehood starting to drip in anticipation.

When I arrived at the castle the guards escorted me to a large midnight blue door with a crescent moon on it. It was located near Celestia's study, where I had talked with her the day after my arrival in Equestria. The guards then left, and I was alone in front of her room. I knocked three times before the door opened. I walked in and was in awe. Her room was amazingly beautiful. Her walls were a deep navy blue, and her ceiling depicted a spiral galaxy, in motion. Her carpet was also a deep blue with a large crescent moon in the middle, right in front of her very large bed, on which she was laying.

"Um, are you Princess Luna?" I asked. I knew it was her, and it was probably stupid to ask, but I felt like I had to.

"I am, and you are Alan. Yes?"

"Yeah." I replied.

"Tell me Alan. How are you liking Equestria?" she asked.

"I love it, it's so peaceful. Much better than the Institute where I was living."

"I'm glad you like it. And what about the mare's you have bedded so far?"

"Wh-what? heheh, um th-they were p-pretty great." I said, stuttering a bit. I hadn't expected her to ask that.

"Tell, me, if you could, would you sleep with me or my sister?"

That did it. I was at a loss for words. Luna slowly got up off the bed and trotted over to me, her eyes only half open. She got up close and pressed her lips against mine. My brain almost exploded in my skull. I was going to sleep with a goddess.

She rubbed her tongue against my lips, parting them so she could get at my tongue, which was now happily mingling with hers. I pulled her closer and deepened the kiss, making it more passionate than the other times I had done it. Something about the Princess fit. She seemed perfect in every way. Eventually, due to my lack of air, I broke the kiss and began leaving little kisses down her neck, Causing her to groan. I moved her over to the bed and lied her down on her back. I climbed on top of her and continued my attack on her body. I kissed slowly but deliberately down her throat and chest. I moved to her stomach and then her pelvis, giving little nips here and there. Finally I hit what I sought after.

I looked at her light pink folds, swollen and glistening with arousal. I knew right away, after having been with Applejack. She was in heat, and she needed release. I blew a bit of hot air on her, causing her to quiver in anticipation of what was to come. I then moved in and began to lick her from bottom to top as she moaned. I began to set a rhythm as I licked through and on the folds, finally entering her with my tongue. She gripped the bed with her hooves as her back arched through the wave of pleasure that was now assaulting her body. I lapped hungrily at her walls, feeling the warm slick flesh quiver. I moved up and found her clit, now quite swollen. I continued to lick as I pressed my thumb against her clit, moving it in circles. As soon as I did that, I felt her walls contract and before I could move, I was blasted with a shot of mare juices, Catching some of it in my mouth. As her orgasm hit, she screamed in pleasure and lied there as she rode out the entirety of her climax.

I then felt myself lift up off her and onto my back. She was using her magic to adjust us.

"Mmmmmmh. I must say, that was absolutely amazing. But I think it's your turn." she purred seductively. I had to admit, the way she said it, it got me more turned on and aroused than ever. Rather than removing my clothes by hoof, she used her magic and teleported them off, which for me was an odd experience. One minute your seeing your clothes, and one bright flash later, their gone. It's kind of disorienting.

She looked upon my man meat, which was now standing proud and hard as a rock. She leaned forward and licked my from bottom to the tip, sending a shiver up my spine that if it had been anything better, would have been paralyzing. Oh god she felt amazing. She began coating my manhood in her saliva as she place me within her mouth. She started moving up and down my pole, sending wave after wave of pleasure to my brain. I felt it coming and was about to warn her when she stopped. I wasn't sure, but I think she could sense it coming.

She then moved herself up to me and brought me into another deep kiss, and then she skewered herself on me. Both of us moaning out in pleasure at the thought of being so close to eachother. she started moving up and down on top of me, pressing her soft hooves into my chest. She lifted out of the kiss and moaned, eyes closed in ecstasy. she started to move faster and faster, moaning louder and louder as she went. Eventually she stopped, leaving me wondering.

"I want you to do it like a stallion. I want you to mount me." she said through pants.

She got off the bed and place her forehooves back on it, presenting herself for me. I moved behind her and entered, causing her to groan and moan in blissful pleasure. I began to go as fast as I could, I could feel that she was ready for her second orgasm, and I was painfully close as well. As soon as I knew that, I moved my fastest, slamming myself into her. Then we released together as her insides filled up with a mix of our orgasmic fluids. I pulled out and lied down on the bed, taking a minute to process what just happened. She lied down next to me and whispered into my ear, sending shivers through my body.

"I wanted to let you know, that you are the first to make me cum that much. The first."

I smiled, and we both drifted off into a post-sex slumber. 


	9. 9 The Princess Is In Heat? Part 2

/-/  
/ The Princess Is In Heat Part 2 (Clop)/ Story: New Land, New Customs, New Life...New Love?/ by StormHoof32/-/

When I awoke, I was still in Luna's bed. I tried to get up but of course, her hooves were wrapped around my chest, not wanting me to leave. I grabbed a hoof and proceeded to pry it off, waking her up in the process.

"Mmmmmmh. Where are you off to. It's late." she said.

I looked out the window and noticed it was now dark. I had no idea what time it was nor how long I was asleep. What I did remember was the sex I had just had with Luna. A Princess.

Shit Celestia was going to kill me for screwing her little sister.

"Wow. How long were we out?" I asked.

"Hmm, well since Tia knew I was going to be with you, and she probably raised the moon for me, I wouldn't know. What I do know is I'm up for another round. If you can handle it." she giggled. As soon as she said Celestia knew, my brain had a shit fit. I knew it, I was so fucked. And no not that way. I knew now that Celestia knew, but what really made me afraid was, what if Luna fell for me, and I happened to end up breaking her heart. Celestia would kill became worried when she saw the look on my face.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"What's wrong? I just had sex with you, Celestia's little sister, and I'm afraid that if I hurt you in any way, she'll obliterate me in an instant, and don't say she won't, I can tell she has the power to if she wanted." I said, starting to freak out.

"To be honest, I wouldn't destroy you, just send you to the moon."

"Ghaaa!" I yelled in surprise at the fact that Celestia had just shimmered into the room out of nowhere.

"Tia, were you there the whole time?" Luna asked, giggling.

"Yes, and I must say, you two put on quite the show, not to mention, you both looked so cute sleeping in each others hooves or arms like that." she replied, giggling.

"The whole time!" I freaked.

Not only did Celestia know and could possibly send me to the moon. But she watched the whole time! I felt embarassed.

"So Lulu, Do you have feelings for him?" she asked.

Luna turned away blushing. Leaving me to realize, that she had indeed developed feelings for me. I know I should have been flattered, but now, now, now I was just scared.

"B-but what about the others I was with? Do they have feelings for me as well?" I asked.

"Actually, I thought you should read this. This letter was sent to me from Twilight." she said, levitating a scroll to me.

I read it closely.

Dear Celestia,

Some of the girls wanted me to ask you how Alan was doing. They also said that they each want Alan as a mate. I was wondering if you could explain the concept of a herd to him, as I'm sure he won't understand.

-Your Faithful Student, Twilight

I had to read it twice before I looked up at Celestia.

"Do you know what herd is?" she asked.

"Sure, it's a gathering of the same species of an animal, usually, horses, or buffalo, or zebra's. What about it am I not understanding?" I replied.

"We have a different definition of herd than in your world. A herd for us, is a relationship with multiple partners. Usually a Stallion who has 2 or more mates." She explained.

It sounded a lot like polygamy to me, but who the hell was I kidding, I was in another universe, and it's legal here, so what the hell, why not.

"Ok, so what, Rarity, Rainbow, Applejack and Luna want to start a herd?" I asked.

"You forgot somepony." Celestia replied, pointing a hoof at herself, "I would like to be your mate as well. It has been eons since I've had a mate worthy of myself. That is until you showed up and began taking mare after mare."

I felt my face grow hot at the prospect of being with two princesses. It seemed almost too good to be true. Almost.  
I walked forward, got down on one knee, and looked up at her.

"Princess I would be honored to have you in my herd." I said, "Once I get it going first."

She chuckled light and beautifully. She leaned forward and placed her silky lips against mine. Thrusting her tongue into my mouth, she moaned quietly into my mouth. As we kissed, I heard movement on the bed. I think Luna was moving to give us some room. Celestia eventually broke the kiss, moving over to the bed, on which one side, Luna was hoofing her slit at the site of her sister about to do the deed. I smiled and walked over to the bed, hopping on top of Celestia, continuing out kiss, as I moved on to her throat and chest, much the same way I had with Luna, only much more gentle and passionate. I sat up and ran my hands through the soft fur on her chest and down to her stomach, causing her to moan a bit louder. I could tell, she enjoyed a good massage.

Who was I to deny her one.

I took her first hoof and removed her slipper shoe things, and began rubbing the muscles in her hoof. she let out a satisfied sigh as I moved from hoof to hoof, giving equal treatment. I then began to massage her thigh muscles, slowly moving in towards her now dipping marehood. I ran a finger up the slit, making her arch her back in bliss.

Remembering one of the positions, I rolled us both over, putting her on top. I then told her to turn around, and place her marehood in front of my face. Once it was done, I Licked her from bottom to top, sampling her juices and causing her to moan out loud. I felt my pants come off and my erection pop up. Celestia moaned with pleasure as she slid the head into her mouth, licking the tip and sides as she moved down. She bobbed her head, sucking on my manhood with such skill, she was perfect. I returned the favor with vigor, thrusting my tongue into her dripping lips, licking against her g-spot.

She moaned out and pulled her mouth off of me. She then sat up and turned around,

"Are you ready?" she asked. The hottest look on her face.

"More than I'll ever be." I replied.

She lowered herself down onto me, my head slowly entering her moist hole. I thrusted up into her as she came down, making a slap sound as our laps came together. We started to move faster, bringing each other more and more pleasure. Celestia moaned loudly as I grunted through every thrust, trying my hardest not to blow my load to early. Eventually, like Luna, we switched postions, I fucked her sideways and doggy style as we made love. It was the most amazing thing I had felt in my entire life. I could feel her walls squeezing the life out of my manhood. It felt great.

Then I felt it, that feeling. I was gonna blow.

"Agh, I'm gonna..." I said.

"Inside-c-come inside!" she panted and moaned.

I released, pumping my biggest load yet into her waiting womb, sending her over the edge as well. We lied down and rode out our climax's and waited before saying anything.

"Do you have some paper and a quill. I have a letter to send." 


	10. 10 Meeting The Rest Of The Friends

/-/  
/ Meeting the rest of the friends/ Story: New Land, New Customs, New Life...New Love?/ by StormHoof32/-/

Once the letter was sent, I got dressed and hugged, and kissed each of the Princesses goodbye, causing them both to blush, Celestia a little less than her sister. I headed out to the balcony where the Chariots where. I found one with two guards still hooked up. I asked them to take me back to Ponyville. As we flew, I thought about what I had gotten myself into.

I now had a relationship with Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and both of the Princesses.

Normally, on earth, this would be frowned upon, but here they seem to agree with it, and happily embrace it. I knew I agreed to do this, but it would still be hard for me to get used to. I never had very many relationships back on earth and to be honest, I never really sought them out. They were normally just one night stands, but there's something about these ponies, something I like. I'm not sure what it was, but it was there and it drew me to them like a moth to a flame.

When we reached Ponyville, I found my three mare's waiting as well as Twilight, a pink pony with a very curly mane and tail, and a butter yellow pony with a flowing pink mane and tail. She was hiding behind Twilight as I came down.

"Hi Alan!"  
"Hello Darling!"  
"Howdy there Alan!"  
"H-hello"  
"Hi I'm Pinkie Pie! WELCOME TO PONYVILLE!"  
"Pinks, he's already been here for a while, I think it's a little late for that."

"Don't I get a say in this." I said, walking off the chariot and hugging all of them...and being tackled by Pinkie Pie.

"Oh, well of course Darling." Rarity said, helping me up.

"We got your letter." Twilight said smiling.

"Yeah, so the Princesses huh? Dude, you are just too awesome!"

"Come on I wanna talk to him!" Pinkie whined.

"Hi Pinkie Pie." I said, turning to the now bouncing pink mare. I could tell right away, that she had way to much energy.

"Hi! What kind of cake do you like? And cookies, do you like cookies, because some ponies don't like cookies, but your not a pony so maybe you do like cookies, but maybe you like cupcakes, which I love to make, and cupcakes are just mini cakes, in cup form, but then what if you want punch too, or candy, what about candy! I don't know what do you think, because I-"

"Pinkie!" I said, cutting her off. I didn't want to be rude, but she was getting a bit annoying. I looked at Dash and she gave me a look almost to say, 'yeah, she can get like that.'

"Yeah?" she replied.

"If it's okay with you, how about chocolate cupcakes with vanilla frosting and chocolate chips on top. And some sugar cookies." I said. I walked over after Pinkie shot up into the air with a large gasp and shot off to who knows where.

"So uh, what was that about?" I asked.

"Well, see your new here, so Pinkie likes to make friends with new ponies and then throw a party for them in the same go." Twilight explained.

"Wait a minute, you mean she wanted to know that so she could throw me a party?" I asked.

"Yep." AJ replied.

"So, um Darling, you uh, don't mind having us in a herd with you?" Rarity asked.

"Well I have to admit, it is kind of weird. Back on earth, we always had monogamous relationships." I explained.

"Wait, so back were you're from, you only had one lover?" Rainbow asked.

"Uh, well yeah. But you know what, I'm willing to give it a shot. I like all of you so hell, why not?" I said.

"Well that's good ta here. We love ya sugarcube." AJ said. Blushing a bit on the word "Love". I walked forward and kissed each of them, Rarity blushed madly, AJ as well, and Dash tried to hide it, but she blushed just as much.

"So who is this?" I asked, pointing to the now quivering pony who was still hiding behind Twilight. I had a feeling she was afraid of me, and it was making me feel terrible.

"Oh that there's Fluttershy, she's a bit shy, so if ya wanna talk to her, then ya gotta be careful." AJ whispered.

I walked forward and got down to one knee and held out my hand.

"Hello Fluttershy, nice to meet you." I said.

She looked up from behind her mane, a blush evident on her face. She moved slowly forward and smelled my hand. Almost like a scared animal. Her nose touched my fingers and then, of course I screwed up. My finger twitched and she noticed, letting out a quiet "Eep" as she jumped back and hit the ground, placing her hooves over her face as she once again started quivering.

"It's okay Fluttershy, he won't hurt you Darling. He's actually quite the, uh, quite the charmer." she said turning her head to the side, blushing.

"Uh, Um, H-hello. I-it's n-nice to m-meet you." she said so quietly that I almost couldn't hear her. But I had pretty good hearing.

"Well it's nice to meet you too Fluttershy. So what do you do?" I asked, wondering what her cutie mark meant. It was three butterflies.

"Oh, um, I t-take care of animals." she said a little louder. I realized, if I wanted her to come out of her shell around me, I'd have to get her comfortable.

"Well, if you don't mind me asking, what's your favorite animal?" I asked.

"Oh, I like all kinds of animals, I like birds, and bunnies, and bears, and raccoons, and mice, and all other animals too!" she said happily. I could tell that I had managed to get her to come out just enough to be comfortable.

"Wow Alan, I think that's the fastest anypony has gotten Fluttershy to speak up like that and not be scared or say sorry or if you don't mind all the time, except for when Twi first came to Ponyville. Fluttershy saw spike and she came right out." Dash said smiling as she bumped me with her hoof.

"So uh, when's this party going to be?" I asked.

"Right now silly!" Pinkie said, having showed up out of thin air.

"How? When? What!" I said, dumbfounded.

"Don't worry about it Alan. It's just Pinkie Pie being Pinkie Pie."

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Pinkie asked as we walked to a big Pink building, which I figured was a shop or bakery, due to the amazingly delicious smells coming from it.

"Alan, this is Sugarcube Corner, where Pinkie lives, and where she had all her parties." Twilight explained as we all walked in. Ready to start the festivities.  



	11. 11 The Party And The Plans

/-/  
/ The Party And The Plans/ Story: New Land, New Customs, New Life...New Love?/ by StormHoof32/-/

We entered Sugarcube Corner and as soon as I stepped in, I felt like I had ended up in a party store. There were streamers hanging from shelves, and baloons all over. There was confetti on tables, and snacks, and drinks. There was a turntable in a corner, playing random party songs, and there were plates, napkins, cake, games, and my favorite part. My friends and I guess I'd call them my herd mates.

"So what do you think, Is it too much? You don't like it do you?" Pinkie said, her hair deflating a bit.

"No! No, I-I love it. It's great Pinkie, It's awesome, so uh, when do we dig into the cake?" I asked, kind of hungry after all the sex.

"Right now silly, you can have as much cake as you want! IT'S YOUR PARTY!" she yelled jumping up into the air, and flinging her hooves in all directions. To be honest, I didn't understand how all the citizens of Ponyville could possibly handle her. Which reminded me, I had to ask Twi about that. I walked over to her and tapped her shoulder.

"Hey Twi?"

"Yeah Alan?" she said.

"Where are all the other ponies?" I asked.

"Oh, well since most of the residents of Ponyville are mares they have to stay in there homes until their cycle of estrus is up. And to answer the next question, I used a spell on me and Fluttershy and Pinkie I don't even know if she goes through estrus. But we are protected, however, Applejack, Dash, Rarity, Celestia, and Luna, Didn't think they needed to protect themselves...until they met you of course. You kind of slowed down their estrus cycle a bit." she explained.

When she said Celestia, I heard a bit of, was it anger? Or possibly envy?

It didn't matter, I must have been hearing things. I bee lined for the cake and grabbed slices for me, Rarity, AJ, and Dash. I walked over to them and handed them their cake.

"Oh thank you Darling, but I must watch my figure." Rarity said.

"Rarity, come on, you look beautiful." I replied.

She blushed at the comment.

"Yeah Rares, your just fine." Dash commented.

"Rarity, ya need ta live a little."

"Come on, I'll even share it with you, feed you and you feed me, hoof and arm intertwined. How about it?" I asked.

"Oh that sounds so romantic." She said, almost swooning.

I grabbed a fork and wrapped my arm around her hoof holding the cake in the other hand as I took a bite from the cake and held it for her to eat. She leaned forward and took a bite as she handed me my bite. I smiled as I chewed, enjoying not only the delicious flavor of the cake, but just being with these three mares. It made me really happy.

While we finished our cake, I came up with an Idea. Dates.

"Hey girls?"

"Yeah?"  
"Yes?"  
"Huh?"

"I was thinking, me may have skipped a few steps in our herding. We haven't been on any dates. So I was thinking..."

"...That you'd take..."  
"...Each of us on..."  
"...A date to get to know us better. I think that's a great Idea!" Rarity finished.

"You really think so?" I asked.

"Well of course Darling, but It all depends on what you have planned."

"Well that brings me to my next question. What do each of you love? Other than me." I said, chuckling inside at my comment.

"Well I love Canterlot, and fashion and one day being a world famous fashionista." Rarity said.

"Well I for one, want to be a Wonderbolt!"

"Ah prefer to just stick to mah farm, it's what makes me happiest. Besides you of course." AJ said blushing as she looked at me.

When each of them said what they loved, It gave me ideas. With Rarity, I could tell just by the way she spoke, she would want something fancy, and Dash, all I'd have to do is get her to meet with these Wonderbolts, and AJ's, well hers would be easiest, and probably the first. Hers might just be a simple picnic in the night. Underneath a full moon and a beautiful star filled sky.

I could see it all in my head, and It was all going to be perfect.

"Sweet, then I will take you out tonight first AJ. Sorry Dash, and Sorry Rarity, but don't worry, you both will get your dates." I said, hoping I hadn't upset them.

"Oh no worries Darling, I'm fine with it, being part of a herd means allowing our stallion to take time for each of us."

"And Plus, I'm not really the date type." Dash added.

Once we finished talking, we all went and enjoyed my party.

Once the party was over, I headed out and back to the Library with Twilight, I let AJ know I'd be over an hour before dark. As I walked with Twilight, I asked her to have spike send a letter to Luna, specifying that I wanted a full moon and a beautiful star filled night for my date. As soon as we got back, Twilight wrote out the letter and had spike send it to Luna.

"Hey Twi?"

"Hm?" she said, her face once again in a book.

"Wheres the shower?" I asked.

"Up the stairs, through the bedroom, door on the left." she said nonchalantly.

"Thanks."

"Mhm."

As I walked up the stairs, I realized, it seemed as if Twi was ignoring me, or was mad at me for something. I Just wasn't sure what. I got to the bedroom and turned left, entering the bathroom. The shower was kind of small, but It would have to do.  
I got undressed and hopped in. I looked turned on the shower, allowing warm water to flow over me. It felt nice to just stand there in the heat and relax. After a bit, I grabbed some soap and began to clean myself. It smelled like lavender, which didn't really surprise me, considering Twi always smelled like lavender.

Once I was done washing, I stood there a bit and rinsed off. I got out, grabbed a towel and dried myself off. Rarity had given me my new clothing while we where at the party, so I had something nice to wear instead of my old dirty casual clothes. Once I was dressed, I was ready to go. It wasn't quite dark yet, so we would have time to watch a sunset first. I decided to forgo the picnic, considering the party had lasted so long, and we had eaten so much, neither of us would be very hungry.

I opened the door and headed out to Sweet Apple Acres. 


	12. 12 A Romantic Night With Applejack

/-/  
/ A Romantic Night With Applejack/ Story: New Land, New Customs, New Life...New Love?/ by StormHoof32/-/

While I headed toward AJ's, I stopped by a shop that was still open, and I got a couple sandwiches and some ciders. I put them in a bag and I left, heading for my current destination.

I walked over to Sweet Apple Acres and found AJ standing at the front gate. I walked up and placed my arms around her, embracing her and placing a light kiss on her muzzle. She blushed deeply in the orange light of the setting sun, and I loved it. She leaned forward and nuzzled me in affection.

"Ya know, you're a really great guy." she said.

"I'm not all that great, I do have my flaws."

"Everpony has flaws. You know, you are the first one to have ever wanted me. I-I never had a special somepony before." she said, looking away with a blush still evident on her cheeks. I took my hand and placed it under her chin, lifting her head to face me as I kissed her again.

"I want you to know right now, that I will never let you go. Not now, not ever." I said putting all my feelings into the short sentence.

"B-but what if ya have ta go back ta where you're from?" she asked.

"To be honest, I don't think I'd be able to go back. Granted I haven't been here very long, but just in the time I've been here, I've made friends, and I have certain ponies who are more than friends, and are closer to me than anything. If I had to choose between going back and staying here, I'd stay." I said.

AJ looked up at me and I could see she was smiling, tears of happiness trailing down her face. I wiped them away and kissed her on the forehead.

"So, uh, what're we doin?" she asked.

"Well, I want you to close your eyes. It's a surprise." I said smiling.

She closed her eyes and waited, I took her left hoof in my right hand and lead her onto the farm and out into the orchard. I looked around for a hill or high up area when I found a small little hill, with no trees on it. It was perfect. I lead her up and every now and then she would ask if she could open her eyes yet, I responded with a no and a light chuckle. Once we reached the top, I had her open her eyes.

She looked out at the sunset and her eyes got big. A smile spread across her face as she watched the sun dip below the horizon.

"A-Alan, it's so beautiful." she said as she leaned against my side. I placed my arm around her and instead of watching the sun set, I watched her. Eventually she caught on and looked up at me. She giggled and nuzzled me again. To be honest, I couldn't help it, in the light of the sunset, she had looked more beautiful than ever. Especially with the orange of the light shining on her coat, enhancing the orange and bringing our her beautiful green eyes. I was amazed.

"There's more. Just wait till the moon rises." I said, just as the moon began to peak above the horizon, dimly lighting up the area as it got higher. The stars also made themselves known, one by one, they winked into existence. I looked down into AJ's eyes, which were now sparkling in the moonlight. It was probably the most romantic moment I had ever witnessed or been a part of.

"Oh, oh my. Alan, it's gorgeous, how?-" she asked.

"Well, Because Luna is part of our herd, I sent her a letter saying I wanted something special for our date, and she was happy to oblige." I said.

"Whew, well, Ah'm hungry, anything ta eat in that there bag?" she asked, pointing her hoof at the bag hanging at my side.  
I had forgotten it was there.

"Ah, thanks for reminding me." I said, opening the bag and removing two sandwiches and the two ciders.

"Here you go." I said handing her the daisy and daffodil sandwich, while I took the simple cheese sandwich. I opened my cider and took a drink. We ate quietly, just admiring the view and enjoying each others company. About half way through my sandwich, I looked over to find AJ was already done with both sandwich and cider.

"Wow, you really were pretty hungry huh?" I said. She looked at me and blushed in embarrassment.

"Ah'm sorry, It's just, that was a really good sandwich." she said. I chuckled, forgetting about my food as I wrapped my arms around her. She sighed and leaned closer to me.

"Alan, Ah uh, Ah wanted ta ask ya somethin." She said.

"What is it?" I replied, curious.

"Well, A-Ah was wondering If we could um, ya know..." She said blushing madly in the moonlight. I didn't quite understand what she was getting at.

"Um, we could what?" I asked.

"Are ya reall gonna make me say it?" she said. Then it hit me.

"Oh! Oh, I, uh, I don't see why not." I replied.

"It's just, the first time, I was a little, uh, out of it. I want it to be romantic." she said looking up at me. I leaned in and brought my lips to hers. We kissed deeply as she placed her hooves around my neck. We both opened our mouths as our tongues came together in a delicate caress. I broke the kiss and lied her down on her back as I trailed small kisses along her jaw, and when I reached her neck I gave a small nip, earning a squeak and a light moan. I began moving lower as I kissed her chest and stomach, leaving little nips here and there. Eventually I made it to her inner thighs, I kissed her on each side, causing her to moan lightly from the sensations.

"P-please Alan." She said through her growing haze.

It was all I needed to proceed. I gave a small lick from bottom to top as I began to lick her lips. I licked it all around, avoiding her now moist hole. She could tell I was teasing and she was getting wetter from it. Eventually, I felt she had suffered enough as I began to thrust my tongue into her, causing her back to arch up off the ground as she dug her hooves in.

"O-oh Alan, please, please don't stop!" she moaned.

I licked and licked, feeling her walls clench down on my tongue before I brushed against her clit. She gasped and rose up off the ground a bit. I place my mouth around it and began to lick and suck on her swollen clit, eliciting moans and gasps.

"Alan, Ah'm gonna-!" she said, but she couldn't finish, her orgasm wouldn't let her. Her body shook and convulsed as she rode out the waves of pleasure that were being thrown into her brain. Finally she lied down and huffed.

"Wow, th-that was amazin. Alright, now it's your turn." she said, forcing herself to sit up. She moved forward and struggled to unzip my pants. Eventually I unzipped them and pulled them and my boxers down. She blushed and looked upon my throbbing member. Her eyes got lower as she adopted a half lidded gaze. She moaned as she took me into her mouth, licking the underside while she tasted me. I moaned at the sensation of her giving head. It felt amazing, almost as good as Rarity.

She began to bob back and forth, bringing me deeper and farther as she began to deepthroat me. Eventually I felt the feeling of impending climax.

"AJ, I-I'm gonna cum!" I said through gritted teeth. She just moved faster, determined to get me to spill my load. And it worked, I started to shoot rope after rope of my hot seed into her mouth, which she swallowed eagerly. She then pulled herself off me with a slight pop.

"Whew. I gotta say, Alan, you taste amazin." she said, licking her lips.

"So are you ready?" I asked. She stood up and presented herself to me. It took that as a yes as I lined myself up with her dripping waiting entrance. I slowly slid myself in and moved slowly at first.

"Faster!" AJ moaned. I happily obliged and began to move faster and harder as I pounded deep into her. She moaned louder as I worked up a sweat. Soon however she began moaning my name and begging me to slap her flanks. I brought my hand down on her flank with a loud smack, she squeaked and moaned at the same time. I did it a couple more times, leaving a distinct red mark on her right flank, then we both tensed as we both came together, moaning each others names.

I slid out and lied down next to her, right after she collapsed onto the surprisingly comfortable ground. I kissed her lightly, realizing that she had passed out. I pulled her close to me and held her as I passed out, joining her in a passionate sleep. 


	13. 13 Something is wrong with Twilight

/-/  
/ Something is wrong with Twilight/ Story: New Land, New Customs, New Life...New Love?/ by StormHoof32/-/

Eventually I awoke to find AJ lying on top of me. She had her hooves wrapped around my waist and she was sleeping soundly, her stomach slowly rising and falling. To me it was honestly the cutest sight I had ever seen. It was still dark so I placed my arms around her and closed my eyes falling back to sleep.

When I opened my eyes again, it was due to the sunlight shining in my eyes. I sat up realizing that AJ was no longer lying on me. I looked around and noticed a note lying on my chest. I picked it up and read it.

Dear Alan,

I woke up and realized I have a lot of work to do on the farm. I'm giving you the day off to prep for your date with Rarity. I'm sure you're going to need all the time you can get. Good luck partner. Love you.

-Applejack

I smiled, surprised because in the time I've been here, I had only mad about 25 bits and that wasn't enough for a home yet. I chuckled lightly as I picked up our stuff from the night before, after having gotten dressed. I headed back to the library to let Twi know how it went. But when I got there, she seemed like she was still angry with me.

"Twi can you please tell me what's wrong?" I finally asked.

"What's wrong! WHATS WRONG! Isn't it obvious!" She yelled, tears starting to run down her face.

"I'm sorry, but I still don't understand?" I said, starting to freak out.

Twilight looked at me and seeing the look on my face calmed down. She lowered her head and mumbled quietly.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't hear you." I said.

"I said, I'm jealous of you." She said quietly.

"Of me? why?" I asked.

"Because, you have Luna...and I know I wouldn't ever have a chance to catch her attention."

I realized what she was saying. She was in love with Luna, and here I came and took that from her. I felt horrible. But I had an Idea. I grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill as Twi headed upstairs sulking the entire way. I wrote a letter asking Luna to come here right away. I explained the entire predicament and my solution to it. I called Spike down who sent it without question. About a half a minute later, I received a reply.

I'll be there soon.  
-Luna

I waited and suddenly there was a pop and a flash of white light. I opened my eyes and Luna was standing before me.

"Luna, I'm so glad to see you. We need to go and talk to Twi." I said.

"Agreed."

We headed up to Twi's room where she was lying on her bed crying.

"Twi?" I said.

"What do you want Alan?" She said, still traces of hatred in her voice.

"Hmmm, Please tell me what has you so angry Twilight." Luna said.

Twilight shot up and she started stuttering.

"P-princess! I-I w-wasn't crying o-or anything!" She said, wiping away tears.

"Twilight, Alan here has explained the problem, and we both have a solution. How about you join our herd, and You and I may be together." Luna said smiling.

"R-Really!?" Twi replied.

"Yes really."

Twilight squealed and leaped off the bed and quickly wrapping her arms around Luna's neck, she planted a deep passionate kiss on her. I smiled.

"I'll leave you two alone." I said smiling.

I left and went to consult Spike as to what Rarity would see as a great date. I found him downstairs shoving gem after gem into his mouth.

"Hey Spike." I said.

"Hey Alan."

"Hey I have some questions I wanted to ask you, but first, you're not mad that I'm with Rarity are you?" I asked.

Twilight had explained to me that Spike had a massive crush on her.

"Actually, I don't mind all that much. You make her happy, which is all I really want for her." He said smiling.

"Ok good. What I wanted to ask, is what would Rarity see as the Perfect Date?" I asked.

"Well, She enjoys anything fancy, So I would suggest taking her to a fancy restaurant and treat her to a candle lit dinner for two. Then you need to sweep her off her hooves and make her feel like a Princess. She'll be happier than ever." Spike said as he grabbed another handful of gems from a bucket.

"Ok thanks Spike, Your a great help."

"Don't mention it, and if you hurt her, I hurt you. Got it?" he said.

"Got it."

I left the library and looked around town for the fanciest Restaurant I could find. I eventually came across a fancy restaurant known as The Gilded Lily. It seemed like a nice place. I walked in and made reservations, spending about 20 bits of the 25 that I had earned. Once it was arranged. I thought out the rest of it and around three to four hours later I readied myself to head over to Rarity's place.

Once I was showered and reasonably dressed, I walked over to the Boutique and knocked on the door. Rarity eventually came to the door, and upon seeing me, looked me over and sighed.

"My my, Darling, you look gorgeous." she said.

I nodded.

"Well, Tonight is our date and I'm taking you to a place called The Gilded Lily." I explained.

"Oh, my, that's sounds heavenly, just let me grab my scarf." she said before trotting inside and returning a minute later with a light purple scarf around her beautiful white neck. I smiled as I lead her to out first destination of the evening. 


	14. 14 My Date With Rarity

/-/  
/ My Date With Rarity / Story: New Land, New Customs, New Life...New Love?/ by StormHoof32/-/

As we walked Rarity began to start a conversation, asking me about things I liked to do and foods I enjoyed. I answered truthfully, saying that I always enjoyed idle conversation and I enjoyed anything involving art. Food wise I told her that on earth we ate meat, which she found appalling, and Salads and other veggies.

"Ok this is the place." I said. We walked up to the restaurant as I opened the door for her.

"Oh such a gentlecolt." She giggled.

I smiled and followed her in. When we reached the stallion who was at the front he asked if we had a reservation, and I replied yes. He asked for our names and when we introduced ourselves, he took us to our table.

"Well, I must say, this place is quite nice." Rarity said smiling.

"It's not as bad as i thought it would be. I'm not too keen on fancy restaurants. Back on earth, they cost a lot more than they do here." I said.

"Well that's wonderful Darling. So what are you going to have?" She asked.

I picked up the menu and looked through it. Believe it or not, I could actually read the names of the dishes. I figured it be in french or whatever language they have here that counts as fancy. I looked through until I came to a dish that I actually seemed pretty appetizing.

"I'm going to have the Salad with fresh diced apples and a glass of Pony Grigio." I said.

"Oh my, that does sound divine, I do believe I'll have what you're having." she replied.

"So, Rarity. I wanted to ask you, why is it you like me so much?" I asked. I was honestly curious how these ponies could like somepony so foreign or so...different, in such a short period of time.

"I don't really know, All I know is that when I first laid eye's on you, I couldn't look away, you were so nice and so," she sighed, "charming."

"I honestly didn't feel much towards you, but after a while, I just couldn't get you off my mind." She explained.

"Wow. Thank you." I replied. I could feel my face get hot at the complements as I blushed.

"Sir, Madame, Are you ready to order?" A waiter said walking up to our table and managing to catch us off guard.

"Um, yes, I'll have the salad with the diced apples and some Pony Grigio." I said.

"And for you Madame?"

"I will be having the same but I would like a glass of Pony Noir." She said smiling.

The waiter wrote down our orders.

"Your food will be ready momentarily. Until then would you like something to drink before hoof?" He asked.

"Hmm, I guess I'll have a glass of water please." He nodded and wrote it down.

"And you Madame?"

"Oh no, I'm fine thank you." Rarity replied.

We continued to talk about things we enjoyed and funny events in our lives. I had to refrain from talking about any events involving technology, knowing that she wouldn't understand what I was talking about. She told me her story of how she got her cutie mark and to be honest, I liked it. I had friends that would've found it boring, but honestly, it was enjoyable.

Finally our food and drinks arrived, my water included. I smirked knowing that when they had asked if I had wanted something before hand, er hoof, I expected it to be before the meal, but of course not. I chuckled catching Rarity's attention.

"Something funny?" She asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." I said as I smiled at her, causing her to blush.

We remained frightfully quiet while we ate. It was kind of awkward. But once we finished, I got up, and pulled out her seat so she could get up. That's when I realized, I had forgotten to pull out her seat when she had sat down in the first place. I mentally facepalmed at my mistake.

Apparently she read the look on my face.

"Something wrong Darling?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing, I just realized, that I made a mistake when we got here. that's all." I said.

"What mistake?" she asked.

"Well, normally I would pull out the seat for a woman, or in this case beautiful pony. But I didn't realize I forgot until now." I said.

"Oh, think nothing of it." She replied. I noticed she blushed when I called her beautiful. It was weird to know that I had that kind of effect on these mare's.

"So Dear, where are we going next." she asked.

"Someplace nice." I said as I lead her to the park. Dash had showed it to me earlier when I was figuring out what to do on this date.

We entered the park and it was dark. I brought her to the center where there was a small garden of flowers. I picked a pretty white flower and handed it to her. She smiled at me and smelled the flower before placing it in her mane. I told her to wait one minute. Soon enough the moon shown down on us. I don't know why, but I felt like a full moon was a very romantic touch on a date.

"Oh my, Alan, this is all so beautiful." She said, her eyes sparkling like stars.

"I'm glad you like it." I smiled. I was about to say something when I felt her lips against my own. She wrapped her hooves around me as I move my hand to her back. I began rubbing up and down as I pushed the kiss deeper. She moaned quietly at the petting. She opened her mouth and began to mingle with my own tongue. It was a little while before we broke apart, the bit of saliva connecting us fell to the ground. I looked into her eyes, knowing then that this was what we both wanted.

She lightly kissed me on the lips as she moved down and using her magic, removed my clothing. She then, like before, took me into her mouth as she teased and licked the tip. Tasting my precum. She began to move back and forth, using her mouth to pull me deeper into her. She gagged once but after that, she managed to get me all the way down, her muzzle making contact with my waist. She moved slowly at first, but eventually she started moving faster, placing her hooves against it, rubbing as she moved. It was glorious, much better than the last time we did this.

But, all good things eventually come to an end as I felt my self spasm, thick spurts of my seed shooting into her mouth as she swallowed it all. Finally she pulled off and gasped.

"Wow..."she said, panting.

I looked down at her and smiled.

"That felt amazing. I think you need to know just how amazing it felt." I said in the most lustful voice I could manage.

She smiled and lied on her back. I was surprised, due largely to the fact that Twi had told me Rarity had hated getting dirty. I guess we all lose ourselves...especially now. I chuckled inside.

I bent down and began licking her now swollen clit. She was positively dripping, waiting for me. I licked her clit again and she gasped, a slight reddish hue coming to her cheeks in the moonlight. I smiled and slid my middle finger in while I continued to assault her clit. She gasped again and moaned. I began moving my finger in and out, before sliding in another. I moved with efficiency, and earned a loud and pleasured moan when I hit her g-spot. Pretty soon, she had her perfect hooves digging into the ground as she squirmed in delight at my attentions. I knew she was close by the way her walls kept squeezing on my fingers. It was threatening to squeeze the life out of them.

I went to pull out as she hit her climax, but I wasn't fast enough. Her walls clenched down on my fingers, managing to cut of circulation. Her entire body tightened up as she rode out her orgasm. Finally after what seemed like forever, unclenching my fingers, she sighed. I pulled out and looked at her.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"A good gentlecolt...never keeps...a lady waiting." She panted.

I took that as a yes as I got up and placed my hands next to her. I moved so I was face to face with her. I leaned down and kissed her passionately as I slid in. She gasped at the pleasure and moaned into the kiss, which she soon broke, being unable to keep from panting. The faster I went the faster she started to breathe, groaning and moaning my name as I went. I knew she wouldn't last long this time after being as sensitive as she was from her first orgasm. And I was right as she once again clenched me tightly, sending me over the edge faster than usual. I managed to stay up until she was finished and I was able to extricate myself from her.

Rolling over I collapsed next to her.

"Oh my, that Darling...was fantastic." she said through her breaths. I leaned over and kissed her again, but for a shorter amount of time. We lied there until we could once again move. I had a bit of trouble getting back into my clothes on account of the soreness I was now feeling. Once we were ready, We left the park and I walked her to her home, ending the date.

I leaned forward to kiss her and was accepted eagerly.

"Alan?" she said when she broke away. Leaving me wanting more.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." she sighed.

I pulled her into another kiss, and broke it off just as quick. "I love you too Rarity."

She went in and I smiled happily as I headed back to the library and the comfort of a nice warm bed. I was thoroughly exhausted.

Tonight had been perfect, in every way. 


	15. 15 The New Stallion

/-/

/ The New Stallion./ Story: New Land, New Customs, New Life...New Love?/ by StormHoof32/-/

**A/N: Hey everypony, StormHoof here, just wanted to know what everypony thinks of me using my old OC's in this chapter. I also hope you all like this little turn of events, due to this, the fic will now alternate between Night Shade, and Alan, and eventually things will get very interesting indeed. But no spoilers, haha. Sorry. Anyway, I hope you all are enjoying this and please don't forget to review, I want to know what you all truly thought of this fic so far and I want honest opinions, don't try to spare my feelings aight, I can take it. Haha. **

**Well, Heres the next chapter, so all of you…Enjoy!**

**-StormHoof out!**

Luna watched as her mate left the room. Once he was gone, she looked at Twilight, who was sitting on her bed, a look of confusion on her face. Luna knew this wasn't going to be easy, but sometimes you have to do what needs to be done.

"Twilight. I know about your love for me."

"..."

"And I need to tell you now, well, it won't work between us."

"B-but why?" Twilight said, fresh tears beginning to make themselves known.

"I love Alan, and I would not be able to love both you and him. I'm sorry, but it could prove harmful if you don't let me go." Luna said in a even and calm voice.

"B-but I love you!" Twilight cried.

"I know, and I'm sorry it has to be this way." Luna said. She knew Twilight wouldn't be able to feel what she was feeling, and what she was feeling was true sympathy for Twilight. Twilight had been her first friend, and to be honest she didn't want a relationship to get in the way of that.

"B-but-" Twilight couldn't finish as she placed her hooves over her face and began bawling.

"I'm sorry, but it just won't work." Luna said as she charged her horn, teleporting back to the castle.

I really hope I just did the right thing. she thought.

Night looked out upon the small village, smiling to himself. It was a place like this that made him happy he had left the crowded streets of Manehattan. He headed down along the winding dirt path leading to the entrance to Ponyville. As he trotted he smiled and said hi to each pony he crossed, being as much of a gentlecolt as possible.

This place is great. he thought, smiling.

Starting to feel hungry, Night trotted over to a nice dark green mare with her purple and green mane hanging down partly over a freckled face as her tail swished back and forth at his approach.

"Excuse me mam?" he said.

"Yes?" she replied.

"I'm Night Shade, I'm new here and I was wondering if you could point me towards the nearest place to eat." He asked.

"Oh, nice to meet you Mr. Shade. I'm Sour Patch. And if you're hungry, follow this path and turn right and you'll be at Sugarcube Corner." She said.

"Please call me Night. It's not quite so formal and it's just the way I like it." he said with a quick smile.

"Ok. Well it was nice meeting you."

"Likewise." He replied with a small bow. Leaving Sour Patch blushing in the street.

Following the path she had pointed out, he headed right and found himself standing in front of a large pink bakery. He took a big wiff and was hit with a wave of delicious smells coming from inside. His stomach grumbled at the scent, aching for him to fill it full. Smiling he headed in.

Twilight trotted along one of the paths of Ponyville thinking back on what Luna had said. She didn't think she could possibly move on. Ever. Luna had captured her heart and then ripped it out when she chose Alan over her. Tears once again threatened to make themselves known. Wiping them away Twilight forced herself to calm down.

I think I'll stop by Pinkies. She's sure to be able to make me feel better. Twilight thought as she headed for Sugarcube corner.

When she got there, she walked in and was about to ask for Pinkie when she noticed a stallion standing there. He was around the same size as she was, with a Sleek black mane and tail. His fur was a lighter shade of black with a slight shine to it. His cutie mark was a quill over a parchment. She couldn't stop staring. He reminded her so much of Luna, only, much, much better looking.

"Um, excuse me, miss?" he said, managing to get her attention.

"Huh?"

"Um, you were staring at me like you were the last pony in Equestria and I was food." He said smiling.

Twilight blushed and stuttered as she tried to apologize.

"I-I'm s-sorry." she said in a small enough voice that would have made Fluttershy proud.

"Oh, no worries. I'm Night Shade by the way. Nice to meet you, miss uh..."

"T-twilight Sparkle." she said blushing.

"Are you here to eat?" He asked.

"Um, n-no, I was l-looking for my friend. She has a habit of ch-cheering ponies up."

"Are you talking about the pink mare I met when I came in?" he said.

"Y-yes." Dammit Twilight, get a hold of yourself, your acting like a little schoolfilly! she thought.

"Ah, well, I have no idea where she went, she saw me, jumped up, gasped loudly and dashed out the door shouting something about a party." he chuckled.

Oh my, even his laugh is amazing. Twilight thought.

Mrs. Cake showed up at the counter and handed Night his treats.

"Well it was nice meeting you Twilight Sparkle." He said as he turned to leave.

"Wait!" she yelled. Oh goddess's why did I say that!

"Uh, um...w-would you maybe like t-to come have dinner with me?" Twilight asked.

"Hmm, you know, that actually doesn't sound too bad. Sure, when and where?" He asked.

"U-uh, how about the p-park. 7:00." Twilight responded.

"Alright, sounds good. I'll be looking forward to it." He said smiling.

Twilight watched him trot away, sighing happily.

"Ah, I've seen that face dear." Mrs. Cake said from behind the counter.

"Someponies in love." she added.

Twilight blushed and turned to leave.

"Nothing to be ashamed of Twilight, after all, he is quite hansom." she said smiling at the blushing mare as she left.

On the way back to the library, Twilight couldn't help but remember how he had looked standing there. It was perfect. What she was feeling right now, it was far stronger than what she had felt for Princess Luna, and it felt much more fulfilling, and less hopeless. She entered the library and leaned back against the door and slid down, sighing in content. It was then that she realized, she now had a date! She needed to talk to Rarity.

That's when she remembered, today was when Alan was on his date with Rarity.

Well, so much for that option. When in doubt, grab a book! she thought to herself as she began to browse through looking for a book on dating. Eventually she found it and began reading right away, she would need every bit of it for dinner.

Once again her thoughts strayed to Night Shade.

This time, I won't fail! she promised herself as she continued reading.


	16. 16 Dinner with Twilight Sparkle

/-/

/ Dinner with Twilight Sparkle/ Story: New Land, New Customs, New Life...New Love?/ by StormHoof32/-/

**A/N: Hey everypony, good to see you all again. Well as promised another chapter for your reading enjoyment. So of course, enjoy! Haha. And please don't forget to review on what you thought of the chapter. Thank you!**

**-StormHoof**

Night trotted around realizing that he had no clue where the park was, and it was almost seven. He meandered hopelessly unitl he came across a mint green unicorn with harp cutie mark. He made his way over to her and tapped her shoulder, causing her to turn around.

"Um, excuse me miss, but do you know where I might be able to find the park?" he asked.

"Sure, just follow this path here then go left and follow that until you come to a three way fork in the road, once you reach there take the path leading to the right, it will put you right at the park." she said.

"Thanks a bunch miss...?"

"Lyra, Lyra Heartstrings."

"Ah, well thank you Lyra. I need to get going." he said as he left. The longer he was here, the more he liked the place, everypony here was so nice and eager to help, unlike the Canterlot nobles, who would stick there snout up into the air if you so much as asked for a hoof.

Night did as Lyra had said and followed the path until the fork and took the right path. When he reached the park, the sun was starting to set. He kept trotting until he found Twilight waiting there near a large tree, with a blanket laid out and a single lit candle sat in the middle. She had two plates sitting out and a basket, which Night guessed contained their food. Feeling his stomach grumble, he moved forward and tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to jump up and squeak! Night laughed as she teleported to the other side of the blanket and took a defensive pose.

When she saw it was him, she straightened up and smiled. Night smile back as she moved to her previous seat and sat down.

"Hey Twilight." He said smiling is usual charming smile.

"H-hey Night Shade." she replied.

"If it's ok with you, I'd prefer to be called Night." He said as nicely as he could, not wanting to make her think he was being rude.

"Um, ok." she said blushing as she looked down, seeming to find the grass rather interesting.

"So, what are we eating?" Night asked.

"Oh, um just something I had my assistant make. He's a lot better at preparing food than I am." Twilight replied.

Night looked up at her and managed to find himself staring into her beautiful purple eyes. As he looked, he felt he could see her very soul, and he felt as though he was falling into them with every waking moment. He was sure Twilight felt the same about his glacier blue eyes.

"I...uh..." was all Night could say. He was truly speechless.

He hadn't realized it before, but Twilight was probably the most beautiful mare he had ever seen, except maybe the Princesses of course. He found himself looking her over, from her silky purple and pink striped mane, all the way down to the star shaped cutie mark adorning her smoothly curved flanks.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

Without thinking Night spoke.

"So beautiful." But it was too late and the words had already left his mouth before his brain could react.

"Y-you think I'm beautiful?" Twilight asked, blush making itself known again. There was a hint of hope in her voice as she spoke.

"I-Well yeah. You absolutely gorgeous." Night said, being completely truthful as to not hurt her feelings.

"W-wow. Nopony has ever said that to me before." she replied happily, "Well what do you say we get eating." Twilight said, feeling happy enough that she was now a lot more comfortable around him.

"That sounds great." Night replied, hoping the food might help him get himself together. After seeing her eyes, he just kind of fell apart.

Twilight opened the basket and pulled out two sandwiches. One was a simple daffodil sandwich, made for him, which he accepted gladly. The other was a daffodil, lily and lavender. she looked at it and her stomach grumbled at the same time his did. They both looked at each other and began laughing. Once they had calmed down enough, they started eating. After finishing about half, Twilight pulled out a bottle of wine.

Normally Night wouldn't drink, but it was white wine and to be honest, he didn't have a problem with that. She then pulled out two glasses as well and opened the bottle, proceeding to fill the glasses about half full. She handed him his drink, which he took a quick sip from before continuing his sandwich, which was now beginning to taunt him and his inability to eat and drink alcohol at the same time.

Finally having finished three glasses of wine and his sandwich, Night lied down on his back, looking up into the tree branches, allowing his food to settle. He had closed his eyes for a bit until he felt a pressure on his left side. He opened his eye's to find Twilight lying next to him, smiling, with her forehooves lying on hes chest. Night smiled as he lied with her. They allowed there meal to digest, and once they were ready, they got up, and Night helped Twilight pack up what she had brought.

He helped her to her home, not knowing where it was. When they got to the door Twilight turned around.

"Night, you know, this was fun." she said, smiling.

"Yeah, it was." Night replied as he leaned in without warning and kissed her softly on the lips before wishing her a good night.

As he trotted away Twilight stood there, dumbstruck. He kissed me? HE KISSED ME! Oh my Celestia, he likes me back! Twilight thought happily as she went into her home, heading upstairs and hopping into her own bed. She lied back, looked up at the ceiling and sighed. Tonight had been a very happy night.

Later, Twilight heard the door open. She got out of bed and went to the stairs, finding Alan as he went into his room, closing the door. Twilight smiled and looked out the window at the moon.

Thank you Princess.

Luna watched the whole date from Canterlot, using a see all spell. She smiled, glad that this Night Shade was able to help her. Luna changed her glance to look upon the now asleep Alan.

Soon, soon you will have to make a choice my love. And even then, I wonder what you will do. she thought to herself before ending the spell and looking out over the kingdom, with a full moon hovering in the star lit sky.


	17. 17 To plan a date for royalty

/-/

/ Setting up a date for royalty/ Story: New Land, New Customs, New Life...New Love?/ by StormHoof/-/

**A/N: hey everypony, StormHoof here. Sorry about the wait, so to reward you all, heres a new chapter. enjoy! and Remember, review review review. always review. thanks!**

Walking through a dark forest.

Alan stood standing before a small portal, the colors shifting in and out of existence as the portal began to glow brighter. Finally, a human stepped through. He was wearing dark green camo pants, a white tank top and a bomber jacket. Upon closer inspection, he had a scar on his left eye and a white bandanna around his head and a hood on. He had green eyes and seemed to stare right at him. He then turned pulled out a device and closed the portal. Turning once again to face where Alan was standing.

"So this is where that guy ended up? Hmmm, what a strange place." he said before walking off into the forest.

I bolted upright, reeling from the dream I had just had. I wasn't sweating, but it sure felt like it. Now that I thought about it, why the hell was the dream so real? Not wanting to think on it any more, I got out of bed and looked out the window. It was still dark, which meant Twilight and Spike wouldn't be up yet. I made the bed and left the room.

I walked into the kitchen and looked around. I managed to find some ingredients to make some pancakes. I figured Twilight had been nice enough to let me stay here, even though I had yet to do much work to get a place of my own, I would make breakfast for her. I took some eggs, flour and water and mixed them together in a bowl that I had pulled out of one of the cupboards. Once they were mixed into a nice, sticky batter, I looked at the stove. It wasn't that different from the ones on earth, if I had lived in the 1800's. It was an old wood stove, but in this day and age in Equestria, I was sure it was probably state of the art.

I took a log of wood that had been lying next to it and placed it in the stove. I then looked around for something to light it with. With Spike able to breathe fire, I figured they wouldn't need anything else, but I was wrong as I found a tinder box lying off in the corner, looking as though it had never been used. I brought it over and struck it a couple times, realizing it wasn't going to get me anywhere unless I had something that would catch better. I put it down and walked outside, knowing that because I was living in a tree I might find some small branches.

But once again I was mistaken as the ground outside was bare.

I looked around when I noticed on the side there was a pile of hay. It was probably Twi's, so I was sure she wouldn't mind. I grabbed a handful and went back inside, placing it on the log. I grabbed the tinder box again and once again struck it a couple times until I had the hay smoldering. I blew on it lightly until it caught fire. I then closed the little door on the stove and latched it. I took out a pan from one of the other cupboards and placed it on the stove and waited until it got hot.

I looked around until I found a small ladle. It was quite small for a ladle and I laughed as I realized it was made to suit Spikes size. I took it and scooped up some batter and placed it in the pan, the batter sizzled lightly as it hit the hot pan. The sizzling however had stopped after a few seconds. I went to where I found the ladle and grabbed a spatula, went back over to the pan and checked the in-process pancake. It seemed ready so I flipped it.

After about fifteen minutes to a half an hour I had a considerable stack of pancakes. Enough to feed all three of us. Once i was finished I began to clean up as I heard footsteps come down the stairs.

"Mmmh, what smells so good. Twi is that you?" Spike asked as he came into the kitchen.

"Hey, morning Spike." I said.

"What are you doing up so early?" he asked.

"I had a very strange dream and I was awake so I figured I would make you guys breakfast."

"Cool." Spike replied.

"Spike, Breakfast smells great." Twilight said as she came down the stairs.

"Twilight, I didn't make breakfast, Alan did." he said happily. I was happy he finally warmed up to me. When we first met, he seemed to not trust me at all.

"Wow, really?" she replied.

"What I can't make breakfast?" I said, feigning hurt.

"Oh no, I didn't mean...not that you're not capable or anything...what I meant was..." Twilight said frantically.

"Twi, it's alright. I was joking." I chuckled.

"Oh. Well it's not funny! You had me worried that I upset you or something." She said as she sat down at the table. I finished cleaning up and brought the plate of pancakes out and set them on the table. But after cooking them and smelling them as they cooked, I didn't really feel to hungry anymore, but I would need energy for the day, so I took one anyway.

"Wow Alan, these smell amazing. To be honest I didn't know if you could cook or not. You never did so..." Twilight said as she grabbed a few pancakes with magic and placed them on a plate.

"Well, considering this is the first time I cooked something since I got here, I don't blame you." I laughed.

"So what's the occasion?" she asked.

"Well, I figured since you were nice enough to let me stay here until I got my own place, I figure I'd make it up to you." I replied.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, and I figured since I took the girls on date's already that I had the day free, So a good breakfast sounded like a good idea." I explained.

"You already took The princesses on a date?" she asked.

"The Prince-Oh no, I forgot about the Princesses!" I said as I started to freak.

"Whoah, Alan, calm down, I didn't mean to make you freak out. Think about this, you now have a whole day to come up with a date for the Princesses." Twilight said.

I thought about it, and she was right, I had all day to plan. This...this was good.

"So, uh, you know the Princesses pretty well, would you mind helping me?" I asked.

"Sure. But let me finish eating, ok?"

"Oh, yeah sure." I said, not realizing that our conversation was preventing Twilight from enjoying the breakfast I had made.

Once she was finished, she brought me out to the library part of the tree and we sat down on one of the couches. I had to say, the furniture in Equestria was a lot better than the furniture on earth. More comfortable.

"So, what do you need help with?" Twilight asked.

"Well, I don't really know what the Princesses like and therefore I'm not sure what to do for a date." I replied.

"Well for one, if you are going to take them on a date, we're going to have to have them disguise themselves, so as to not attract unwanted attention. And as for what they like, I think for Luna, you may want to do something simple. She's still getting used to things in our modern era, and as you already know, she's still somewhat living in the same ways she was a thousand years ago." She explained.

I nodded showing that I understood.

"And what about Celestia?" I asked.

"Well, I know that Celestia likes to prank a bit, she happens to have a humorous side to her, (I chuckled. I had guessed that when I first met her.) and you might be able to do something with that."

"Alright, so with Luna, what do you mean when you say simple?"

"Well, how about this. The Canterlot Orchestra is going to be playing tomorrow night at the Canterlot Opera House, so you could take her there. I'm sure she would appreciate something that was quite popular even before she was sent to the moon." Twi said.

"Alright, so Orchestra date for Luna. And as for pranking, I've done some good pranks back on earth, so I might have an idea for what we can do. Thanks a bunch Twilight. Um, by the way, how am I going to get to Canterlot without a chariot?" I asked.

"Oh, that's simple, I'll just take you in my balloon." she said.

"Balloon?" I asked.

"Yeah, when I came to Ponyville, I had my old hot air balloon brought too. I used to have Spike breathe fire to keep it up." she said smiling.

"Oh, you guys are talking about the balloon? Are we going for a ride?" Spike asked happily, walking into the room.

"Yes, we're going to take Alan to Canterlot so he can take Luna and Princess Celestia on a date." she explained.

"Sweet. When do we leave?" Spike asked.

"As soon as we get the balloon ready, we'll leave."

Spike immediately ran up the stairs and came back down a few seconds later carrying a large box.

"Hey, you need some help with that?" I asked.

"No, I got it. The basket is still in the back right?" Spike asked.

"Yep, I'll go help you. Alan, feel free to read or something until we're ready." Twilight said.

"Sure you don't want me to help?" I asked her.

"Oh, it's not problem, Spike and I can take care of it." she said smiling as she trotted out to the back with Spike.

When the balloon was ready, Twilight came in and let me know we were ready to go. I walked out with her and looked up at a large purple air balloon. It looked like the ones back on earth, only there was no machine in it to cause a flame so that it could rise, that was what Spike was for.

"Wow, that's pretty cool." I said.

"Thanks, you ready?" she asked.

"Yep."

I walked over and hopped into the basket, my feet catching the edge and causing me to land face first in the bottom. Twilight came over and giggled, opening a door into the basket. I wish I had noticed the door before getting in, I could have saved myself from humiliation.

Twilight let some of the sand bags on the side go as Spike breathed a continuous flame into the balloon, causing it to rise slowly. Twi again released a couple more sand bags, making us ascend faster. Finally, we reached a manageable height and Twi used her magic to cause a breeze to blow against the balloon, propelling them forward toward Canterlot, and Canterlot castle.

While we rode, Twilight began quizzing me on what I was going to do for the dates, almost as though I was about to take a test. I found it kind of funny, but I didn't laugh, and decided to humor her anyway. I smiled knowing that after tonight, there was going to be a very happy Princess of the night, and come tomorrow, a very happy Princess Celestia.


	18. 18 Canterlot Dates, Part 1

/-/

/ The Canterlot Dates, Part 1/ Story: New Land, New Customs, New Life...New Love?/ by StormHoof/-/

**A/N: hey everypony. Another chapter for you to enjoy. And I am now using 4 OC's, Conner, Alan, Sour Patch, and Night Shade. Enjoy!**

**-StormHoof**

When we landed in Canterlot I hopped out of the basket and waved goodbye to Twilight. I walked around, trying to get my fill of the city, considering I hadn't been around before. I was always going straight to the castle. I eventually had to ask one of the townsponies where I could find the Canterlot Opera House. But they all just took one look at me and ran. I had forgotten, because only ponyville ponies knew about me, all the others were oblivious and as such still saw me as a strange and terrifying creature.

It took me a while, but eventually I found a guard.

"Excuse me, but do you know where I can find the Canterlot Opera House?" I asked.

"If you can't find it, then take this map." The stallion said with out so much as a blink or movement. It almost seemed as though he was a statue except for the mouth moving part. He levitated a scroll to me and I snatched it out of the air. Opening it up, I noticed that Canterlot was laid out in districts. There was the Market district, The Housing District, The Night District, which contained so many night clubs it was laughable. I didn't know ponies had night clubs, It also had what I was looking for.

The Entertainment District.

I followed a path on the map, stuggling to look at the map and watch were I was going. I never was any good with navigation. I turned left on a path that lead to an alleyway which would put me right past the Canterlot Opera House. As I walked I happened to look left and right down different alleyways, until I saw one where a stallion was trying to force himself on a young mare. She was a dark green and her mane was hanging straight.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" I asked loudly, hoping it would scare him off. It didn't.

"What do you ca-" He said and stopped as he turned to find me standing there. He had never seen me before so it wasn't surprising that he would become afraid and run.

I walked over and helped the mare up.

"Thank you so much. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to get out of that alive." She said.

"It was nothing. Literally. So why aren't you afraid?" I asked, wondering why she too wasn't running.

"Oh, I'm Sour Patch, I'm from Ponyville, and I was visiting relatives here in Canterlot. I know who you are. You're the human thing that started a herd with some mare's in Ponyville." She explained smiling.

"Ah, I see. Well, It was nice meeting you miss Patch." I said smiling charmingly, causing her to blush a lot. I think I may had over done it.

"Oh, please just call me Sour Patch. And it was really nice meeting you too." She replied as she left the alleyway. I walked with her until I reached the alleyway I had been following. I continued on until I found the Opera House. I walked to the front, but decided against going through. After the welcome's I had been receiving today, I figured it would be best not to chance it. Instead I took the map and made my way to where the castle was.

It took me a while and I ended up sending more and more ponies scattering out of my way. I knew it was bad, but I had to admit, it was kind of nice to not have to wait for them to move or to have to push through them. After about an hour of walking I made it to the front gate of the Castle where two guards where standing. I went to walk through and they both stepped aside. I smiled knowing that I would have the privilege of coming to the Castle whenever I wanted.

I followed the halls and doors as I made my way to Luna's room. When I got to it, the door was of course closed. I walked up and knocked three times.

"Sister, or whoever is out there, we- I said I did not want to be bothered unless it involves Alan or a catastrophe." Luna said form within. I smiled when she said my name. It was good to know that I was always on her mind. Feeling like I wanted a good laugh I knocked again and stepped over to the side of the door.

The door came flying open and Luna strode out.

"I thought I said to go away?" Luna said obviously annoyed, and she became curious when nopony was there. Then Alan stepped out and quickly without her seeing him, placed a kiss on her cheek. She whipped her head around to scold whoever had done it, only to find me standing there, smiling.

"Alan!" She said happily as she rushed forward and hugged me, "We- I missed you."

"I missed you too Luna. If you don't mind I wanted to talk to you." I said.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No nothing's wrong." I replied.

"Well then come in, I don't mind the company, especially if it's you." she said blushing.

I followed her in and sat down on her bed.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" she asked.

"I was wondering if you have ever been on a date?" I asked, hoping this would go the way I wanted it.

"To be honest we- I haven't been on a date since I was... banished." She said, her head hanging a bit on the last word.

"No worries, I'm not here to upset you Luna, but the reason I asked was because I was wondering if you would like to come see the Canterlot Orchestra with me?"

"I...what?! Art thou serious!" Luna said happily, accidentally lapsing into her old speech.

"I am, But I talked to Twilight about it, and we figured it would be easier if you went disguised, so as to not attract unwanted attention as she put it." I explained.

"Um, pray tell what disguise are you talking about?" she asked.

"Well, we were thinking you could cast a spell to make yourself look like a normal pony. And you could use a fake name." I said.

"It would make things that much easier. But before we leave, my sister and I would like to talk to you about something that has recently come to our attention. If you will follow me." she said as she exited her room, a smile on her face.

I followed her out into the hall, closing the door behind me, and down the hallway as she brought me to the study. I still remembered my last visit to the study. She opened the door and my eyes went wide. There standing and talking to Celestia, was the guy from my dream.

"Hello Alan. Alan, may I introduce Conner." Celestia said motioning toward him.

"Sup."


	19. 19 Canterlot Dates, Part 2

/-/  
/ Canterlot Dates, Part 2/ Story: New Land, New Customs, New Life...New Love?/ by StormHoof32/-/

I stared, my jaw hanging open at the guy standing in front of me. I couldn't believe that he was real, and he was here. Still, something about the way he was dressed, it was unnerving. Especially considering the fact that he was a lot taller than I am. Somewhere around six feet tall.

"Uh, n-nice to meet you?" I said, unsure of what was going on.

"You're Alan, correct?" He asked, a sound of authority clinging to his voice with a vice grip.

"Um, y-yes? Why are you here?" I asked.

"Well, I was getting to that. Some guys at this place called the TRI said they had sent a guy through a portal and he had yet to come back after about a week or so. So I offered to go get him. They said his name was Alan. So, I'm here to bring you back." he said, showing now emotion whatsoever.

"B-but, I can't leave. I have a life here now. I'll admit, it's kind of hectic, but it's better than the life I had!" I said, beginning to freak out.

"I'm sorry, but I'm being paid a lot of money to bring you back, and I can't take no for an answer." Conner said.

"Well I'M sorry, because you're going to have to go back empty handed!" I said turning to leave.

"Wait, how about this, I'll give you a week, if you change your mind by then, then I'll leave and you will never see me again. But if you do change your mind, you have to promise to come back without a fuss." he said.

I turned and looked at him, knowing full well that by the end of this week, I would still want to stay. There was no way I was going to abandon Applejack, Rarity, Dash, Luna, and Celestia. Although Celestia probably wouldn't be too much of a herd mate considering she would be spending most of her time running Equestria. And to be honest, I wouldn't be surprised if this guy wanted to stay here as well. This place was far better. No war, no poor, and there's always food. This place was a utopia.

"Fine, but I can guarantee that I will not be leaving." I told him.

"If that is the case then Luna and I have a proposition for you." Celestia said, somehow managing to break the tension in the room.

"Um, ok, what is it?" I asked.

"If you are going to continue to live here, with your herd mates, and with the ponies of Equestria, then you will have to consent to becoming a stallion." she explained.

"A-a stallion?" I asked, not meaning to stammer, but doing so nonetheless.

"Yes. You may choose what kind of stallion though. Meaning you can be either a unicorn, pegasus, or earth pony. It's your choice."

"I-I don't know, I have to think about it, and I'll have to talk to the girls first. I want to know what they think of it all. Do you have anything I can send a letter with?" I asked.

"Of course." she replied, handing me a scroll, quill and inkwell.

I went over to her table and began writing about what was going on. Once I was finished, I handed it off to Celestia who in turn made it into three copies, sending each one to each of my herd mates. While I waited for replies, Celestia told Conner that he could stay here in the castle until the week was over, and as such would have permission to use any and all facilities within, including the kitchen. He nodded and left the room, leaving us three standing there.

As soon as the door closed, about a minute later, a reply showed up in a burst of green flames. Judging from the pungent perfume smell, it was Rarity's reply. I unrolled it.

Dear Alan,

To be honest, i think you becoming a stallion would be a wonderful idea, as to what kind of stallion, well I'll love you know matter what you choose, and I'm not trying to influence you or anything, but if it is a choice you have to make, then you must make it yourself. I love you Darling, and good luck.  
-With Love, Rarity

"Well, at least I know her opinion." I said smiling. When I received all the other replies, they pretty much said the same thing, with exception of Dash's, in which she said she didn't mind what stallion I became, but she would like a pegasus or unicorn preferably.

"Ok, well I'm glad to know that they happy about it. In which case, I think I'll go through with it. Princess Celestia, I would like to become a stallion, a pegasus." I said, knowing that being a pegasus, meant not having to walk everywhere and being able to find things from up high a lot easier than if I were on the ground.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Ok." she replied as she charged her horn with magic. Once charged, she cast the spell and there was a bright but brief flash, leaving us all temporarily blind. Once we could see again however, I noticed that I was much smaller than before, and I was standing on all fours. I smiled knowing that I could now have kids as well. I looked back at my new wings and noticed I had a cutie mark as well. It was an abacus with a cloud over it. My coat was a nice chocolate brown and my mane was black and it didn't just hang down like I expected it to. It was spiked like some kind of anime character. I had to admit, I liked it.

"Celestia, my cutie mark, what's it mean?" I asked, it being the first thing popping into my head.

"Well obviously something to do with weather, and the abacus leads me to believe it's something to do with weather science." she explained. I smiled, I did tend to know a lot about weather.

I continued to examine my new body, lifting a hoof or flexing my wings. Wings, just having them felt weird, they were basically extra limbs, and extension of my body in a sense. I flapped them a couple times, causing myself to rise up a bit, but eventually I began to wobble and I lost my balance as I fell back to the floor.

"Well The flying may take some getting used to." I said chuckling.

"So Alan, about that date?" Luna said.

"Date?" Celestia asked looking down at me.

"Ah." I said, smiling. 


	20. 20 Canterlot Dates, Part 3

/-/  
/ Canterlot Dates, Part 3/ Story: New Land, New Customs, New Life...New Love?/ by StormHoof/-/

I followed Luna/Starbright until we reached her room. Before going in she told me to wait outside for a minute while she got ready. I smiled and stood there. I kind of liked being a stallion, I had a bit more balance on four hooves than I did on two feet and I couldn't believe I was a Pegasus. It's kind of awesome.

While I waited I flexed my wings, trying to get a feel for them so that, if we had a chance tonight, I could try flying. Who knows, it might be pretty fun? As I flexed them, I could feel each and every muscle work, and they worked in sync, almost like a machine. I had been so engrossed with my wings, I hadn't noticed that Starbright was ready and when she let out a little cough to get my attention, I jumped about a foot into the air. I turned and was about to say something, but what Luna was wearing kinda caught me off guard.

She was standing there in a simple dress that fit her current coat and mane perfectly. It fit her nicely, showing off all her curves and following her body in an intricate flow, making it seem like water, flowing over her body in one uniform movement. It was a deep cyan color that shimmered in the light as she moved. I found myself standing there, my jaw hanging open at just how beautiful she really looked.

After getting over my awe of her, and managing to get out a few sorry's and receiving a few calm down's from her, we headed out. It was still early so I proposed we could walk for a bit, and see what Canterlot had to offer a couple out on a date. We came across numerous shops, some Starbright was quite happy to take a look at. She was loving every bit of this, considering the fact that she had never been able to truly explore Canterlot without attracting attention to herself or others with whom she was spending time.

There was one shop in particular that she had liked quite a lot. It was an astronomy shop that dealt with any and all things involved with the night, and the study of said subject. She was fascinated at how much ponies truly enjoyed her night, and just how many truly understood the meanings behind each night and it's constellations. She eventually came across a book in the shop telling of the rise of Nightmare Moon and her imprisonment at the hooves of Celestia, which would have brought her to tears if I hadn't reminded her of how much she was loved, not only by her sister, but by me and her subjects.

The smile I saw on her face afterwards was well worth it. I could tell she held intense feelings for me, more than the others in my herd had. All I could think was how in the hell was I able to end up with a Princess as a mate, and why she chose a guy like me. After walking and talking for a while, and after I started getting used to having wings, I started leading Starbright toward the Canterlot Opera house once the sun started to set. I had some bits on me in case we had to pay to get in, and of course we didn't. I guess the Orchestra was a free event.

We trotted in and eventually found our seats. We were seating near the front, in a middle column and she relaxed together as the curtain rose, revealing a very large orchestra. This one was much larger and almost any Orchestra I had ever seen on earth. It consisted of over 40 Violinists, 35 cellists, 40 viola players, and a wide assortment of others. It seemed to be around 2-300 ponies all together.

I looked over at Luna who seemed to be happy, and her smile grew wider as they started to play. Just by seeing the look on her face told me that she was having a wonderful time and was enjoying the Orchestra as much as I should have been. But to be honest, to see her smiling like that, it made my heart weep metaphorical tears of joy. She looked so at ease and happy, and I was the one that had helped put that smile there. Just knowing that made me smile widely. I hadn't realized I was staring for so long until she spoke up, signalling that the first song was over.

"Are you alright? You seem to be staring quite a bit?" she said, a tone of curiosity seeking refuge within her voice.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry, it's just...well, You're so beautiful and I just couldn't help but stare." I replied.

Starbright blushed madly as she looked over to me.

"Even in this form, you still love me with all your heart?" she asked.

"Yes" I replied, "How could I not. Everypony deserves love, and you seem like you need it more than anypony right now." I said sincerely, placing a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Th-thank you Alan, why don't we finish watching the show." she said, smiling even brighter than before.

When the show was over, I was happy. I had, in the entire time I had known her, seen Starbright, or Luna as she was now that we were back in the castle, as happy as she had been tonight. She seemed to be truly in bliss, and I couldn't be happier. Eventually, we reached Luna's room and I found myself drug in. The spell to make me a stallion was still in effect so as soon as I realized what was going on, my wings shot up. I realized that Dash's did the same when I had been with her. That's when it hit me. I hadn't taken Dash on a date yet. Oh well, she was a tough pony, probably not the date type. But, however, I could get her tickets to a Wonderbolts show, and passes to meet them.

Luna saw my wings and giggled, causing a light blush to rise to my face. She pulled me over to her bed, where she leaned forward and placed her lips against mine in a passionate but simple kiss. I knew being a stallion would make things different, but this, this would be the same. Beautiful.

I kissed back and eventually pressed forward, allowing our tongues to meet, and causing a moan to come up from the back of Luna's throat, which succeeded in turning me on even more. I reached a hoof around and began to stroke her now stiff wings, pressing my hooves down into the muscles around the base where the wing was connected to the back, making her break the kiss and moan out loud.

"I take it Pegasi wings are sensitive?" I said, regretting it soon after as she placed her hooves on my back and wings. They were indeed sensitive. The minute her hooves made contact, a shock was sent up and down my spine, setting off the pleasure centers in my brain.

"Ohhhhhh man!" I moaned involuntarily, causing Luna to giggle a bit as she and I continued to stroke each others wings. Eventually however, we stopped, as I pushed her over onto the bed as I brought her into another kiss. As we kissed, I moved my right forehoof down until it brushed against her moist slit, which was also quite swollen. She was ready. I looked down and finally noticed my erection, standing stiff between my legs, sticking out from its sheath.

Luna followed my gaze and her eyes grew. I didn't blame her. I was a lot bigger and thicker as a pony than I was as a human. I aligned myself with her slit and slowly but surely I slid in, allowing her hot, wet walls to constrict around me. My new length meant I could go deeper and be able to satisfy her even more than before. I pushed int harder and was able to bottom out, hitting her cervix in the same go, bringing out a light but cute moan from the Princess of the night.

Eventually I managed to get myself into my usual rhythm, thrusting in and out and hitting ever pleasurable area on her body to enhance the experience for her. After a while, she started thrusting up toward me as I went down, causing me to go deeper with a resounding slap. She let out moan after moan as I made love to her here in her room. It was absolutely glorious and every sound that escaped her was like music to my ears, and I wanted an encore. I felt her climax coming a little after I'm sure she did, and knowing that, I began to thrust harder, faster and deeper.

Finally she came, screaming in ecstasy and squirming with pleasure as it rocked her entire body. I continued until eventually I couldn't hold myself back anymore and I released my load inside her. Having finished and feeling exhausted, I rolled off and lied down next to her. Smiling.

She looked at me, kissed me and wished me a good night as she left to clean herself up and take care of her royal duties. I rolled over, missing her warmth.

This night had been fun. Until I realized. The heat wasn't over yet...and I just came inside her! 


	21. 21 Celestia wants to have some fun

/-/  
/ Celestia wants to have some fun! (Lightingace Chapter) -Honorary dedication to a favorite reader!/ Story: New Land, New Customs, New Life...New Love?/ by StormHoof/-/

It was around a couple hours later that I turned back to a human, and even then I wasn't aware of it. I was too busy being passed out in Luna's bed. I have to tell you, going heels to jesus with a princess, it takes a lot out of you. I lied there for a while, having been woken up by bright, blinding sunlight pouring through the window. I rolled over and lied there for a bit before I felt Luna climb into the bed and wrap her hooves around me. It felt nice.

"I must say, last night was the most fun I have ever had." she whispered in my ear. Even in a whisper, she sounded tired.

"Well you did start you duties feeling much better did you not?" said another voice now in the room.

"Tia! Must you always ruin the moment." Luna laughed. I just sat there, frozen inside myself. I never even heard her come in, let alone teleport in.

"Alan? Are you ok?" she asked.

"Uh...yeah, sure, just gimme a sec to get my heart started again." I said. Luna and her sister both laughed. Once my heart was going again, I got up and noticed that after no longer being a stallion, I no longer had clothes either. I was standing there in the nude, in front of both Princesses, and one of them I just recently slept with. I knew I shouldn't be shy or anything, but it didn't stop me from blushing profusely and to try to cover myself up.

"Oh, there will be no need for worry dear Alan. I brought you some clothing from Rarity. She said she had made you an entire weeks worth for giving her the time of her life." Celestia chuckled, making me blush even more.

"Uh, thanks." I said, grabbing the clothing that had somehow appeared on the end of the bed without my knowing. I still felt the need for privacy so I stepped into Luna's bathroom and got dressed, and made sure my hair was manageable. It was starting to get long.

"Alright, I'm awake, dressed and hungry, so...where do we eat?" I asked, my stomach grumbling in agreement.

"If you'll follow me." Celestia said, "And goodnight dear sister, sleep well."

"Goodnight Tia, and Goodnight to you Alan." Luna replied, a sly seductive look gracing her beautiful face.

Once we left her room, Celestia lead me to a very large room, which at first I thought was the throne room, but when I looked toward the middle, there was a long table, possibly oak, with a white and dark blue tablecloth laid out on it. There was two plates, one at the head of the Blue end, and one in front of the seat next to it.

"Uh, Princess?"

"Yes?"

"Why are we sitting at the Blue end, isn't it Luna's?" I asked.

"Actually, that is my seat. We sit on opposite sides so neither of us feels we are above the other. Especially after Luna's "Incident", and we wouldn't want that again. I wouldn't be able to stand losing her for another thousand years." Celestia said sadly.

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to upset you." I told her. It was true, I didn't mean to upset her or make her feel bad, and because I did, I felt like an ass.

"It's nothing dear Alan. It's nothing, now why don't we go eat. Shall we?" she said motioning to the table with an outstretched hoof. I smiled, glad she could forgive me. I walked over and making sure I didn't forget this time, I pulled out her seat and waited for her to sit before I pushed her in. I then took my seat.

"Mmmmh, a Gentlecolt huh? Not very many of them these days. They're all far too self absorbed." she laughed. I joined her in laughter, and to be honest I couldn't help it. Her laugh was so beautiful and so amazing that it was contagious. She laughed, and I felt like I had to laugh too. Once we were able to calm down, some of the castle servants came out and asked what we wanted. I asked for some fruit and sugar, and Celestia went for a more tasty diet of a hay and cheese omelette with a glass of white wine.

"So Alan, have you thought of what you are going to do today?" she asked.

"Actually, I had a question, how do you feel about pranks?" I said.

"Hmmm, well I do enjoy a good prank, especially if it's on an unsuspecting subject. I don't know why, but I love the looks on their faces when a prank goes well." she replied.

"Good, how about for our date, we spend the day doing some pranks." I said as I took a bite out of an apple that happened to have a little more sugar than any other piece.

"A-a date?" Celestia said, obviously surprised.

"Yeah, a date. I can't leave you out, plus come time for the end of the day, we'll be meeting up with the other girls. I told Pinkie Pie that we were going to have a big party and that it will only be for my herd, to show my love for all of you." I explained.

"Well, that does sound like fun. How about this, we can get started in about three hours. I still have a few royal duties I have to do. So why don't you use that time to think of targets and pranks." she replied.

"Alright, sounds good, where do you want to meet?" I asked.

"We'll meet out in the gardens. Until then Alan." She said as she trotted away.

"Until then." I replied.

THREE HOURS LATER

I stood in the gardens waiting for her to show up. Over the course of three hours, I manage to come up with quite a few good pranks, and one which I think might be a good one for Conner or whatever his name his. Prick.

I waited about five minutes before Celestia finally showed up.

"Hello Alan."

"Hey, how went the royal duties?" I asked.

"As same as ever. So where are we going to start?" she said, sounding like and eager schoolfilly about to do something bad.

"Okay, here's the plan."

Once I finished explaining what the first prank was, I had her cast a summoning spell. And in less than a second, standing in front of us was a cyan unicorn with a platinum mane and tail. She was wearing a hat and cape, all covered with stars and moons.

"What is the meaning of bringing Trixie here?!" She said angrily until she looked up and noticed that Celestia was standing there.

"Oh, your highness, Trixie meant no disrespect, Trixie just isn't used to being summoned to the castle. Or summoned at all." She laughed nervously.

"Okay, so your Trixie." I said, startling her a bit.

"Oh my, who is this handsome creature Trixie see's before her?" She said, creeping closer to get a better look.

"Okay, listen. We're not here to talk about me. Celestia and I, we're planning a prank, and we need your help. There is another human here in the castle and we need you to go to him and when we give the signal, you will tie him up. Once that's done we will tell you the next part of the prank. Alright?" I said.

"Ok, Trixie understands. Where is the "human" located?" she asked.

Celestia lit up her horn and lifted her head.

"He's in his room, looking out the window, third floor, second door on the right." she said.

"And what does Trixie get out of this?" she said, getting a bit of attitude again.

"Trixie won't be banished to the moon." Celestia said, getting a mischievous grin on her face.

"Trixie would be happy to do it for free!" she said nervously chuckling. She immediately turned and headed into the castle. Celestia and I followed her in and up two flights of stairs until we reached his room. We waited.

Trixie trotted into the room to find another creature like the one that pulled her into this prank. She was about to act when she looked at his face. He was much more handsome than the other one. He had an air about him that just oozed confidence and danger.

"Um, h-hello." she said, nervously.

"Who's ther- oh, uh, h-hello." he said. Trixie could tell he was a tough stallion, or "human" as the other one had called him, and she looked up to find him staring at her.

"Wh-who are you?" he asked. "You remind me of somebody I was sent after before."

"Trixie is my name. And Trixie would also like to know your name?" she asked.

"Uh, the names Conner. You have a very pretty mane." He said, obviously awestruck.

Trixie blushed and turned her head to the side. She never had a coltfriend, let alone one who was as handsome as Conner was. He was downright amazing!

"Uh, thank you. Trixie would like to know more about you, if you don't mind Trixie asking." she said, completely forgetting about the two who were outside his door.

I stood there watching Conner fall for her. I had to be honest, I wasn't expecting them to fall for eachother like that. It didn't go the way I planned at all.

"Alan, what do we do now?" Celestia asked as we made our way out.

"Well, we move on to the next target. Rainbow Dash. Hey Celestia?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"You wouldn't happen to have any connections with the Wonderbolts or their leader or captain or whatever commands them or leads them. Would you?"

"Actually, I do. What did you have in mind?" she asked.

"Well, heres the Idea. We get the leader to come down, and we place a spell on them. and then, I know this might be mean, but we tell Dash that the leader would like to talk with her. and we'll have the leader come into the room and as soon as Dash is in, we activate the spell and the leader will look as though they burst into flames. But the flames need to be harmless, otherwise this could go very bad. Got all that?" I asked.

"Got it. I'll notify Spitfire and have her meet us in Ponyville." she replied.

"Spirfire?" I asked.

"Yes, she's the captain of the Wonderbolts." Celestia said as she pulled a piece of parchment out of nowhere and began writing. Once she was finished, she sent it in a burst of magic.

"So, off to ponyville?"

"Off to ponyville."  



	22. 22 A Special Party, For A Special Herd

/-/  
/ A Special party, with a Special guest./ Story: New Land, New Customs, New Life...New Love?/ by StormHoof/-/

I sat along side Celestia as we headed to Ponyville. And to be honest, I was not only thinking of the pranks or meeting up with my herd, but about what happened with me and Luna. I was still afraid that I might have gotten her pregnant.

"Um, hey Celestia?" I said.

"Hmm?"

"When I was a stallion, would I be able to get a pony pregnant?" I asked.

"Well actually, no. I changed your appearance so you would look like a stallion, but you were still human on the inside. Which means, if you were to release inside a pony as a stallion, you would not be able to get her pregnant. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I'm sure you remember this morning." I replied.

"Oh, you mean you thought, with Luna?" She said, laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked. I didn't think it was very funny.

"Luna and I can't get pregnant because we both have an enchantment placed on us. It keeps us infertile until we so wish. If we do wish to conceive then we just lift the enchantment." she replied, as she laughed harder.

I still failed to see the humor in it, but oh well.

Within fifteen minutes we reached Ponyville, landing on the outskirts as to not draw attention. If we were going to do this, it had to be perfect.

"You made sure Spitfire will meet us here?" I asked.

"She's already here. Look ahead."

I followed her gaze to find an orange pegasus coming out from the tree's. Her mane and tail were ruffled quite a bit and fit her name perfectly, because she legitimately looked like she was on fire. She trotted up to where we were standing and bowed.

"Princess, and you must be Alan." she said, as she straightened back up, holding out her hoof. I smiled, and shook.

"Yes, its nice to meet you. You received the letter and you know what's going on right?" I asked.

"Yes, and I think this is going to be fun." Spitfire replied.

"Okay, so heres what we're going to do. Spitfire, I need to you to go to the Ponyville town hall, and wait there while I go get Dash. Once that's done, we can get this thing started." I said. I watched her zip off towards the town hall. I leaned over and kissed Celestia on the cheek, bringing a wild blush to her pristine face.

"Alright you go to town hall and wait there as well. I'll be right back with Dash." I said.

I ran into town and looked around. Now where would Dash be on a nice day like this.

Napping.

I looked up and around, scoping out small clouds until I spotted one with a very specific rainbow colored tail hanging over the edge. I ran over, picked up a rock and tossed it. The minute it hit the cloud, it vaporized and Dash fell. I worried I might have overdone it until she snapped open her wings and stopped herself midfall.

"What the hay! Wait, Alan?" she said.

"Hey, I have something I need to tell you. Somepony named Spitfire is at town hall, and she keeps asking to see you." I explained.

"S-Sp-Spitfire! The Spitfire! No way! Oh my gosh!" She said, her voice cracking numerous times. She jumped up into the air and sped over to town hall. I made my way as quickly as I could. I didn't want to miss a single minute. When I got there, Dash was talking to Spitfire.

"Wait, so if I want to join, I have to kiss you?" Dash asked, "That's not so bad."

She leaned forward and their lips touched. What Dash didn't know was that it was actually Celestia. She had cast a spell on to make herself look like Spitfire, while Spitfire hid over with me. Soon though Celestia lifted the enchantment and she was herself again. Dash was kissing the princess.

She opened her eyes and the look on her face was priceless.

"Wh-what! how, who, why?!" She said, freaking out.

"Hahaha, we got you good Dash!" I laughed as Spitfire and I came out from behind our hiding place.

"Wait, this was just a prank?" she asked.

"Yup, just a prank, and you fell for it beautifully." I said as I walked up and hugged her tightly.

"Wow...that was...actually pretty good." Dash said, smiling a bit.

"Hey there Dash." Spitfire said.

"Oh my gosh! The real Spitfire!" Dash squealed. Then in a way that even Rarity would have been proud, Dash fainted, hoof across the forehead and all.

"Whoah, Dash, you okay?" I asked, catching her.

"I think I'm dreaming, first I get to kiss the Princess, and then Spitfire shows up? This has to be a dream." she replied with a happy sigh.

"Um, it's no dream, she's really here." I said.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! Hey are you going to come to the party for our herd?" she asked, all signs of hopefulness filling her voice.

"Uh, I don't think so. If it's for your herd, then wouldn't I have to be part of the herd?" Spitfire asked.

"Hmm, well if Dash wants you there then I don't mind if you come. You don't have to be part of the herd. You can be a special guest." I explained.

"Yeessss!" Dash said as she jumped into the sky.

"Best Day Ever!" she yelled.

I stood there with Dash, Rarity, Luna, Celestia, Applejack, and Spitfire. We were waiting for Pinkie to finish the decorating. Turns out we were a bit early and she wanted this party to be extra special. We waited and talked for about fifteen minutes before Pinkie came bursting out of the mailbox as nothing but a pink blur.

"Okie dokie, Party is all set. You all have fun, and don't do anything I wouldn't do!" She yelled as she dashed off towards Twilight's place.

"What do you think she meant by that?" Spitfire asked.

"Oh, you'll see." I replied.

I walked over and held the door open for the girls. They all trotted in and we looked around. It wasn't much different than any other party, except there were no balloons, or confetti, but instead there were bottles of booze, and food. As well as a chest that read, TOYS. I'm sure I could guess what was in that. After all what fun is an Orgy party without alcohol and toys.

"Well, ladies, shall we?" I said, as I moved to take Rarity first. I pulled her close and pressed my lips against hers in a deep but passionate kiss, earning a moan from her as well. I wrapped my arms around her and moved my hands up and down her back, petting her and massaging her at the same time. I opened my eyes and broke the kiss, leaving Rarity panting and wanting more.

I looked around, and Noticed that Dash was locking lips with Celestia again, and Applejack had made a move on Luna. Leaving Spitfire standing there, her mouth hanging open.

"Hey Spitfire, why don't you go help Dash out?" I said, smiling. She blinked a couple times before speaking.

"I-I don't know. This all seems a bit...mummpphh!" she said, now cut off my Dash's lips. She stood still for a minute as the shock past. When it did, she returned the kiss. I turned back to Rarity and smiled as I moved a hand down to her slit, which was starting to gain some moisture. We'd have to change that.

I brought her back into another kiss, as she moaned into my mouth. I used each and every finger to massage those lips. Soon, she was dripping and I had enough on my fingers to penetrate her. I slid in my middle finger and pressed lightly against her "special spot", causing her to break the kiss, and arch her back, moaning loudly.

"P-please, Alan. More." She said through pants.

I knew better than to keep a lady waiting, as she would say. I slid two more fingers in and began to move them back and forth inside her, pressing up against her g-spot every so often and causing her to moan loudly in between pants. Believe it or not, I wasn't having too much trouble ignoring the tightness in my pants, but Rarity seemed to think otherwise as she used her magic once again to remove them, allowing my member to stand erect. She moaned again as she placed her hooves on the sides of it. She started jerking me as I fingered her. I looked over to find Dash now with her head in Spitfire's crotch and Celestia locking lips with Spitfire. Luna however had made the first move with AJ and she was now busily lapping away at her marehood.

After a few minutes, I lifted Rarity and turned her around so that her marehood was in my face and my member now in front of her face. She licked the tip and placed her mouth around it, sending a twitch of pleasure through my whole body. Repaying her, I gingerly placed my tongue against her now scorching snatch and licked. I felt her entire body shiver as the wave of pleasure hit her brain. I licked the outer lips, attempting to satiate my thirst with her juices. The cute squeak's and moans coming from her and from the others was like an orchestra of pleasure, tapping softly on my eardrums.

Having finished with the outside, I slid my tongue in and began to ravage her insides. There wasn't a single wall that my tongue didn't touch as I pleasured her beyond all reason. She immediately pulled herself off me and moaned loudly as she came all over my face. Satisfied that I pleasured her so well, I lifted her up and brought her down onto me, letting my head just barely touch her slit, allowing her juices to add extra lubrication. I then proceeded to lower her down, penetrating her as slowly as possible, teasing her as I went.

"Ohhhhh!" Spitfire said, as she came all over Dash, breaking her kiss with the Princess.

I looked over at Luna who, having made AJ cum, was now on the receiving end, and was at the moment receiving what I would guess was a horn job. She seemed to be enjoying it.

I finally bottomed out inside Rarity and moved her up and down on me, listening as she let out little moans, which grew as I went faster. I eventually got up to my usual rhythm and continued to pound her tight dripping cunt. The feeling of her walls clenching down on me, coupled with the heat, it was almost unbearable. I slammed harder and harder, when I had an idea.

"Rarity, you've been a very bad pony. You know what happens to bad ponies?" I asked using the most seductive voice I could.

"They get punished, I have been a bad pony!" Rarity replied, moaning between each word.

Hearing that, I brought my hand down onto her flank with a loud SMACK! Right on her cutie mark. There was a sharp intake of breath and a moan as I did it again and again. Pounding into her with each smack. After a minute or two, her flank started to turn red, in which time, I switched to her other side, Bringing my hand down once again.

"Ah! Alan...I'm gonna...CUUUUMMMM!" she yelled and moaned as her climax hit her harder than ever before. Her juices spilling out of her. She finally grew slack and passed out on me. Smiling, I lifted her up and placed her on a small sofa that had been sitting there. Strange how I hadn't noticed it before.

Once she was okay, I moved over to Spitfire.

"Hey Dash, mind if I have a taste?" I asked, noticing that Dash was going for a round two.

"Sure. If you can handle it." She said.

"Is that a challenge I hear?" I replied.

I Immediately dove into the orange mare in front of me, lapping away at her marehood. She, like Dash, had a certain spiciness to her. But unlike Dash, she wasn't as sweet. It was amazing. I lapped hungrily at her folds like a dehydrated man stuck in the desert. She let out little squeaks and moans as she gripped at the floor, but finding nothing to grab, she settled on my head. I could feel her push me in more, wanting me inside, and of course, being a gentleman, I was only too happy to oblige. I slithered my tongue into her like a snake, and began attacking her walls with licks. I felt her insides spasm and clench down on me in a futile attempt to keep me in.

"Oh sweet Celestia! That feels amazing!" She moaned.

I smiled and pulled out, leaving her frowning that I had stopped. I then got on my knees and lined myself up. She saw what I was doing and I think she might have gotten a bit nervous, at least until I entered, in which case, her nervousness disappeared and was replaced by overwhelming waves of pleasure crashing into her brain. I pushed in and out at a rhythmic pace.

"Faster!"

So much for pace, I thought as I kicked up the speed, pounding in and out of her once every two seconds. Her moans picked up in intensity as well, her wings now sticking out at her sides. I took my hands and began to rub the area where her wings joined with her body, causing her body to arch and my member to sink deeper into her.

"AHHHHH!" she moaned loudly as her climax hit her as hard as it did Rarity. I pulled out and she passed out right there on the floor.

"Wow, I didn't think you had it in you Alan." Dash said, surprise emanating from her voice.

"I guess I do, and now you're gonna have it in you too." I said slyly. She lied back and presented herself to me. Foregoing the main course, I went straight for the desert, as I slid into her. She moaned lightly as I sped up to the speed I was going for Spitfire. As I bucked Dash, Celestia placed her flank above her, allowing Dash to pleasure her. It was now a threesome, and a fucking amazing one.

Dash however didn't last as long as Spitfire did, She hit her climax sooner and harder. Passing out mid orgasm. I looked over to find Luna and AJ were lying next to each other, panting and trying to catch their breath.

"Hey Celestia?"

"Hmm?"

"Why we go show AJ and Luna just how much more we can do." I said.

Celestia smiled and trotted over and placed her lips against AJ's, tasting her sister on them. I did the same, and of course, I could taste and smell apples all over her. I moved down Luna's body and, knowing that she had already had one orgasm from oral, I decided to go straight for the prize. I entered and just like before, I pounded fast and hard. She must have been pretty sensitive, because after a few minutes, she came, and came hard. Her wings fluttered and her back arched as she rode out her climax. I looked over and saw that Celestia was now bucking AJ with her horn.

AJ moaned loudly as her body was wracked with climax after climax, finally passing out from exhaustion. Celestia pulled out and lied down next to her, while I did the same. We all lied down and passed out.

This was a night none of us were going to forget. 


	23. 23 Monochrome

/-/  
/ Monochrome/ Story: New Land, New Customs, New Life...New Love?/ by StormHoof/-/

I sat up and found myself no longer in sugarcube corner. I was standing in the forest again, but this time, everything was covered in snow, and flakes were now gently drifting around me, collecting in small clumps on the snow covered ground. I looked around, not really noticing anything recognizable. Then I heard it. It sounded like somepony was in pain. I followed the sound through the brush off to my right. It was getting louder, so I figured I was getting closer. I moved through the brush, almost as though I was a ghost.

I came upon a wide clearing, covered in snow, and standing in the center was a pony. It was definitely a mare, and her coat was a sleek black. Her mane and tail were white like the snow and were both in a disheveled state. I moved around her to get a look at her face and I noticed her eyes. They were a bright glacier blue. She had a long jagged looking scar going down her face at an angle, giving her a very haunting look.

"Hello Alan. I'm glad to meet you." She said, looking right at me. Her voice just made her that much scarier. It sounded as though she was in pain, but it had a beautiful charismatic nature to it. Almost as though she could make anypony follow her into hell and back, which is where I was sure she was from.

"Wait, you can see me?" I asked.

"Of course, I should tell you, you're not dreaming." she replied.

"Not dreaming, what do you mean. This has to be a dream." I said.

"It's not. Do you know what astral projection is?" She asked.

"No I don't, care to explain?" I said, adding a bit of sarcasm. I don't know why, but I really didn't like her.

"Astral projection is simple. You go to sleep and your soul leaves your body. You are a soul right now, I'm sure wherever your body is, it's safe...for now."

"What's that supposed to mean! And who are you anyway!" I yelled. The more she talked, the more I disliked her and the more annoyed I got.

"Names are unimportant, but if you must, then you may call my Monochrome."

Just as she spoke the world began to shake.

"It seems you are waking up. If you have need to speak to me again, just say my name before sleep and I will be there. Goodbye Alan, I look forward to seeing you again." she said, as everything faded away.

I opened my eyes and found myself staring at the ceiling of Sugarcube Corner. I took in a breath, glad that the room had aired out enough so that it no longer smelled like sweat and sex. I moved my legs and was aware of a soreness in my groin. I chuckled lightly, not wanting to wake anypony else.

I have been having way too much sex these past few days. It's going to take at least that long to recover. Hope the girls don't mind.

I looked around and realized, I was still lying in between Luna and Celestia and AJ. I smiled and looked out the window. It was still dark. I felt a soft breath on my arm as Celestia began to awake. I smiled down at her and placed my hand on her side.

"Mmmh, is it time for me to raise the sun?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, One sec." I said. I stood up, got dressed and looked around. I noticed a clock over on the wall. It was six in the morning.

"I think it is." I smiled as I helped her up.

"I must say, I haven't seen anypony have that much fun before, let alone being part of it." she said.

"Yeah, well judging by my soreness, I won't be enjoying anything "Fun" for at least a week." I said as I stretched my arms above my head. I was sore, but boy did it feel good to stretch. I followed Celestia out the front of Sugarcube Corner and watched as she raised the sun. Smiling I placed my arm around her and hugged her, causing a blush to creep onto her face, as if it was afraid to come out.

"You know, I think it might take me awhile to get used to this." she said.

"Used to what?"

"To having a special somepony. I haven't had one for so long, I had almost forgotten what it was like." she said, smiling sheepishly.

"Well I'm glad you're happy at least. I may not have been here for very long, but you seem to be a lot more fun when you're not being serious or a ruler. I like it." I smiled as I leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. But she hadn't seen it coming and had turned her head. Our lips collided and we both froze. When we could move again, I pulled back a bit at the same time she did. She turned her head, blushing madly as her wings shot up.

"That, that is what I love about you. when you're not serious you're cute. Especially when your embarrased or flustered." I said causing her to blush even more.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen." She said, nervousness in her voice.

"Celestia, it's okay." I said as I pulled her head around to face me, "You're a hard working ruler of an entire country. You of all ponies deserves some love, just as much as your sister does."

I leaned forward and kissed her again, but much more passionately. We held the kiss for a few more seconds, which to me felt more like an hour. When we broke apart, Celestia was still blushing, but a lot less this time, and she didn't turn away.

"Alan, I don't know what I'd do without you. you make me feel special. Like I'm a pony just like everypony else, rather than a ruler...I-I love you!" she said as she threw her hooves around me in a tight hug, which I happily returned. I thought back to last nights events, when it hit me. What was going to happen with Spitfire?

"Uh, Celestia, shouldn't we go wake the others?" I asked.

"Oh, oh my, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." She said, laughing.

"It doesn't matter, lets go." I said as I followed her inside.

Across the way a sleek black pony stood in the brush, hidden within the morning shadows.

"Good Alan, get closer to them. Fall for them. It will only make it hurt more when they're gone." she laughed. 


	24. 24 The Plot Thickens

/-/  
/ The Plot Thickens/ Story: New Land, New Customs, New Life...New Love?/ by StormHoof/-/

Monochrome began her trot back to the clearing where she "contacted" Alan. What he didn't see was the stone circle. As in his dream, it was covered in snow. Her hooves didn't make any sound as she moved onto the circle. She sighed. Sadly, she wasn't actually there. She was doing the same thing Alan was doing in his dream.

Astral Projection

She stood in the middle of the circle and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she was in a dark cavern, deep underground. She walked out through a doorway and into another larger cavern, where her minions were all sitting. They all looked like she did, with sleek black coats. But the manes were different. They varied in all kinds of colors, though shape remained the same.

"Alright, Shimmer, please step forth." she said aloud.

A mare slightly larger than the rest, stepped forward and stood in front of Monochrome, waiting to be addressed.

"Yes master?" she said in a low but equally cruel voice.

"Did you find the one who can set us free?"

"I did, and I am currently working on getting into contact with him." Shimmer replied.

"Good, if things continue, we may be able to get out of here and back to Equestria by the time winter ends." She said, smiling devilishly at the thought of being able to take Equestria as her own. But first she had some business to attend to.

"You may all leave. There is somepony I must speak with."

Monochrome left the room once everypony else was gone. She stepped into her room and closed her eyes. She began to project herself back to Equestria, and into the hive of none other than Queen Chrysalis who, she had to laugh, had recently been defeated after a failed attempt to take over.

"Ah, Empress Monochrome, how very nice to see you again." A voice said out of the inky blackness of the room.

"Empress? Ha! I haven't been called empress since my banishment. You most of all should know that. After all, what's family for?" Monochrome said smiling as Chrysalis stepped forward.

"It has been too long my sister. How goes your hive?" she asked.

"Mmh, it's numbers are dwindling. I'm just glad we aren't the same type of changeling as you. As you remember, we don't require love to live." Monochrome replied.

"Ah yes, if I remember correctly, you feed of all emotion. It's a pity, Love tastes so much better than anything else." Chrysalis said, "So why have you come?"

"I have a plan. You know what happened when I was banished along with my hive correct?"

"Yes?"

"Well, A pony by the name of Night Shade has entered the town of Ponyville. I had some of my minions, or as you call, drones, check into him. He has the ability to set us free. Once free I need you, dear sister, to join us as we seek to usurp the Royal sisters. Once we have the bearers of the elements of harmony out of the way first, that is."

Chrysalis sat there and thought about it. The plan seemed concrete enough.

"I like it, theres a problem though. How do you plan on taking out the Element bearers?" she asked.

"I have that planned out as well. We know as of now, that each of the bearers has somepony close to their heart. All we need is for some of your drones to take the place of said loved ones and destroy their heart. Make them hateful and cruel, and the power of the elements will be broken." Monochrome explained.

"Yes, That sounds perfect! Finally, we shall have our revenge and Equestria shall be ours at last!" Chrysalis laughed. The plan was perfect, there was no way it could fail. When it came to getting rid of the princesses, it would be a simple matter. Even when she had defeated Celestia, she wasn't very strong. Shining armours love was abundant but not nearly enough to give her power beyond what she could get by impersonating Celestia. The shear power of all the ponies worship would be a feast like no other. As for her sister, she could take the place of the younger Luna, due largely to the fact that her sister did not require love to live.

"Okay, I think it's time we set the plan in motion. I'll send some of my drones to scout out where the bearers hearts lie, and then I shall have them taken to the hive, where I will watch over them. At least until the bearers are broken." Chrysalis said.

"Good, I will keep Shimmer working on getting to Night Shade. He is the key to all of this. Once we are free, Equestria shall be ours!"

They both sat there, laughing maniacally as there plan came together.

I walked along the path that Celestia had told me about. I had let slip to her that I was working to get a place of my own and that I was staying with Twilight. Well lets just say she wouldn't hear it. She told me to follow this path and I would find a house at the end, built to certain specifications. I did as I was told and here I was, walking a quiet path, to a home i was going to be living in for the time I was here. It was only the third day of the week I was given to decide whether I was going to stay or not. My opinion was still the same. There was no way I was going to leave Equestria.

I took a look at the scenery along the path as I walked. It was amazing, and perfect for someone like me. I was the type of guy who enjoyed quiet, calm and peacefulness. Along the path there were berry bushes, and flowers, as well as tall oak and spruce trees, which surprisingly were the same as on earth. I sighed in content until I came to the end of the path, where I found a large single story home. It was just as large as Twilights place, but placed into a flat.

I smiled and walked up to the front door where there was a key hanging on the door handle. I took the key, opened the door and walked inside. Once again, I was surprised. There was furniture and it was all made to fit my size. The living room was nice and cozy and contained two couch's, an armchair and a coffee table. It was simple yet comfy. I walked into where the kitchen was and, much like Twi's it was fitted with a wood stove and a small stack of wood and kindling.

I checked each of the cupboards and of course they were stocked with food, enough of it to last me at least a month, month and a half. I smiled as I explored the rest of my home. It had a small library with books on all subjects. Including some on Equestria's history. It had two bathrooms, one in my bedroom and a guest bathroom. The house had three bedrooms as well. The master bedroom and two guest rooms. The master bedroom was pretty big and had a large square bed, that to be honest was as soft as a cloud. I found out it was cloud when I looked underneath the sheets. I lied down on it and smiled. This place was awesome. It even had a fireplace that, when lit, would allow me to send personal letters to Luna or Celestia.

Once I finished exploring my new residence, I headed into the kitchen, made myself a snack and headed back into the library room. I browsed through the history section until I found a book that caught my interest. I sat down into a comfy armchair and started reading.

I could really get used to this. I thought to myself as I ate, reading through the first chapter. 


	25. 25 The Plan Is Exectuted

/-/

/ The Plan Is Executed./ Story: New Land, New Customs, New Life...New Love?/ by StormHoof/-/

**Hey Everypony. New chapter! WHOOO! Also, Certain things will be explained at the end of the chapter. So Until then, Enjoy!**

Hey Everypony! Guess who's back! I been thinkin about this fic for a bit and now that I'm done working out I'm ready to write some more! So, Here's the next chapter! oh and also, 10,000 views total! WHOOOOHOOO!

I sat there, chained to a cave wall next to Night Shade and Sour Patch. I looked up and saw Queen Chrysalis coming toward me. She looked at me in disgust. I looked her over in the light and saw that her hooves and horn had holes through them. She had a green mane and her body was strangely buglike. I just couldn't help myself.

"Hey Chrysalis, I have a question for you...Do your legs whistle when you fly?" I said, laughing uncontrollably.

I instantly began to regret my little joke as she charged at me.

1 DAY EARLIER

I got up and looked out my window. It was snowing and I could see Rainbow outside waiting along with AJ and Rarity, who was in a coat that I was sure she made herself. I smiled and got dressed. Because the winter was expected to be pretty cold, Rarity had made me some winter clothing that, I had to admit, was actually quite warm. I ran down the stairs and opened the front door, letting in my herd-mates. Dash was the first in and managed to kiss me quite passionately before allowing the others a chance.

"Hey Alan, what's up?" Rainbow said as she plopped down onto one of my couches.

"Well I'm about to have breakfast. Any of you ladies, or Dash, hungry?" I asked with a chuckle. I never missed a chance to pick on Dash. After all, it's been about a month and she should have at least learned by now.

"I am absolutely famished Darling." Rarity said.

"Rarity, did you not eat again just so you could eat here?" I asked.

"Ugh, How can you even say such a thing...I would never!" She said, at least until she saw the look on my face, "Ok maybe."

She blushed like usual. I tell you, I will never get tired of seeing these mares blush when I confuse or catch them in a lie. It's almost like a pastime. I walked into my kitchen while they all got situated. All except AJ, and it's usually because she liked to help me cook. I looked through my cupboard, having just stocked up on food so that I could last at least another two weeks. That's one of the things I never missed from home. The prices here were always fair, no matter what, and nopony ever tried to cheat you.

All in all, the past month had been good. I stood by my choice with Conner and decided not to go back. Surprisingly he chose the same. Apparently he didn't want to leave Trixie behind. So instead he joined Celestia's Royal Guard so that he could still use his skills. He did however send a letter back telling family and friends of ours that we would not be returning and that Equestria was now our home.

Not only that, but I was now considered married to all of my herd-mates, including the Princesses, but with Celestia, it was more informal. I grabbed as few apples out of the pantry and some milk from the icebox. I got out four bowls and some oats, and maple syrup. The first time I had made Maple oatmeal and apples, Rainbow kept wanting more and AJ and Rarity wanted to know how to make it themselves. To be honest, with all the foods they had, you'd think they would have come up with at least oatmeal.

I placed the oats in some water and placed the it on the wood stove, which thanks to Rarity, was now lit. I mixed in the Maple Syrup and bits of apples as I stirred it. If there was one thing I loved about cooking, it was the aroma's. As the oatmeal started heating up, the smell began moving throughout the house, making all of our stomachs grumble. And just like last time, when the oatmeal was ready, I gave them all there food, and of course Dash was last, but only because she wouldn't stop complaining about her hunger and how it was making her stomach hurt.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked them. I took a bite and waited while the finished chewing.

"Well Darling, I do believe Twilight said she had found something rather interesting in the woods. So she wanted us to come with her and Night to check it out." Rarity said as she took another a bite. I still couldn't get over her mannerisms. After every bite, she would take out a napkin, or cloth or whatever it was and dab her face with it.

"Well once we finish eating, we'll head out." I replied.

Eventually we finished, with Dash being the first one done as she inhaled her food. I grabbed the dishes and tossed them into the sink, planning to wash them later. I walked with them over to my door and grabbed my coat. I opened the door and followed them out. I smiled at the crunching sound of snow under my boots, (Also from Rarity). I always loved winter, the cloudiness made me happy, which was funny, because for others, it would make them pretty gloomy.

We walked along the path to my house and into Ponyville where Twilight was waiting for us with her coltfriend Night Shade. When I first met him, I thought he was a pretty cool guy. He still is. When we reached them, Twilight hugged us all and I shook hands/hooves with Night.

"Ok so I'm guessing you're all wondering why I wanted you here?" Twilight said. I chuckled inside at the reference she had unknowingly made. We all nodded.

"Well, while Night and I were walking through the woods, we found what appeared to be some kind of ritual stone circle in a clearing. We were wondering if you guys wanted to come with us to take another look at it.

"Sure, Lets go!" I said happily.

When we got to the clearing, my eyes went wide. I knew this clearing well. I had talked with a pony by the name of Monochrome here. I was honestly surprised. I walked with Night and Twi to where she had uncovered the circle. I looked down at his and noticed four hoof prints in the stone, and in the middle was a picture, in the exact shape of Night's cutie mark.

"Hey, uh, Night? Did you notice this thing has your cutie mark on it?" I said.

"No, I didn't notice the last time we were here. Maybe...maybe I'm supposed to stand on it." He said.

I mentally face-palmed. You don't say? I thought.

Night trotted onto the circle, leaving Twi looking worried. He placed his hooves into the corresponding spots and as soon as he did, the circle began to glow. Night began to freak out but no matter how hard he tried, his hooves wouldn't come free from the stone. I rushed forward to help him when there was a bright flash of light. I was launched into the snow and onto my back. I looked up and standing where Night had been, was Monochrome, and behind her, an entire army of ponies that looked almost exactly like her. She looked down at Night, who was now lying on the ground.

"Ah, thank you dear Night Shade, for setting us free. It has been too long since we have been able to breathe fresh air." she said.

She then looked over at me, and the rest of us. Smiling evilly she focused some magic into her horn and we disappeared in a flash.

BACK TO PRESENT

Chrysalis trotted away as my face throbbed. She had hit me pretty hard.

"Alan, is it? Hmph, you will learn to stay quiet. Even if I have to force you to." She laughed maniacally, leaving us there to suffer.

**Hey everypony, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. For all of you who are wondering, Sour Patch is Pinkie's Marefriend. And I will have Fluttershy being shipped sometime in the either the next chapter, or the chapter after that. So keep an eye out. **

**and Remember, REVIEW!**

**StormHoof Out!**


	26. 26 Escape And A New Feeling

/-/  
/ Escape And A New Feeling/ Story: New Land, New Customs, New Life...New Love?/ by StormHoof32/-/

When I woke up after falling asleep a few hours (or was it a day?) ago. Looking around, Me, Night Shade and Sour Patch where still strapped to the wall and Chrysalis was nowhere in sight. I hoped that the girls were okay, because if they weren't, there would be hell to pay. I stopped moving when I heard a grunt. Holding my breath, I listened closely and realized, the sound had come from Night.

"Alan? You up?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"I-I think I can get us out of here. But it's going to take a bit of work on both our parts." He said.

"What's your plan?" I asked, being a bit sceptical about whether we would ever get out of here.

"Okay, first, we need to get a guards attention. He's sitting right outside of the door to this small cave. What I need you to do, is yell, as loud as you can. Once the guard comes in I'm going to act limp. I need you to tell him that I'm dead. And when he comes over to check, I'm going to buck as hard as I can into his chest. Hopefully he'll be knocked out. If he is, I'll use my hooves to pull his body over to me and up so I can reach the keys. Once that's done, we'll be able to get out of here and find a way to stop Chrysalis and the other one." He explained.

"Monochrome." I said.

"What?"

"Her name is Monochrome." I replied.

"Who, the other one?" he asked.

"Yes. I know, because she came to me in a dream about a month ago. We talked, but I had no idea who she was, or why she wanted to speak with me. I kept quiet about it, because well, honestly, I was scared. I wasn't sure if dreams like that happened here." I explained.

"Well, it's not your fault. If anypony is to blame, it should be me. I was foolish enough to step onto that circle and release her. And now look at us, chained up and helpless." He said, looking crestfallen.

I felt bad for him. It wasn't his fault he was used the way he was.

"It doesn't matter. What say we get this plan going?" I said, a smile on my face.

He smiled back and went limp. It was pretty convincing, and if this hadn't been planned, then I'm sure I would have freaked out. Allowing my face to return to a relaxed and almost tired state, I called out as loud as I could. After a few minutes, the guard came in and walked up to me.

"Hey, you better shut it. The Queen gave me permission really rough you up if you give me any trouble." He said, smiling evily.

"Sorry, but I think he's dead." I said, adding a bit of fear to my voice so it would seem more believable.

"Hmmm?" he said as he trotted over to where Night was. Finally, the guard made his mistake and got too close. Night lifted his head and bucked up as hard as he could into the changelings jaw. He lifted up off the ground about a foot before coming down with a crash. Sour heard and snapped out of her sleep, looking down at the now unconsious changeling in shock.

"Alright, we did it!" Night said.

"Did what if I may ask?" Sour said, looking at Night with a look of confusion.

"We just knocked out the guard, and look, right there on his side." Night said, motioning with his head.

We both looked and sure enough hanging on his side, was a set of keys. Night smiled and reached out his back hooves and barely managed to grab the changelings back right hoof. He pulled him over and wrapped his hooves around his middle. He then lifted him up and pushed his body up to the wall above himself, allowing his forehooves to reach the keys. Once he had them, he released him and he fell back to the floor.

He took the keys and, with one of the keys in his mouth, lifted himself up using his forehooves and placed the key into the lock on his cuffs. He twisted it and the cuff came loose. He did the same to the other and managed to get down. He rubbed his hooves to get some blood pumping back into them, and moved over to me and unlocked me as well. I took the keys and did the same for Sour Patch. Once we were free, We headed to the exit of the cave and when I got to it, I turned to thank Night, only to find him putting the cuffs on the changeling.

He came running over afterwards.

"Sorry, but we can't have him letting the rest of his changeling friends know that we're free." He explained. I had to admit, He had a point.

"Okay, lets go stop evil." I said, smiling.

I always wanted to be in an action movie or be a hero for some damsel in distress, and to think, I was acutally doing it now. I chuckled lightly as we ran down a long corridor. I looked at the walls as we ran and noticed that the place was lit by green iridescent jewels embedded in the walls. We ran past a couple of empty rooms, but that was about it. I knew we could get lost. This place was huge. And judging by some of the rooms, it reminded me of the old Zelda games I used to play. There were even bats on the cieling that tried to attack us a couple times.

Finally after what seemed like forever, we came across a large room, much like the one we had been in, only it was the girls who were now chained up. Chrysalis was standing there, talking to them. I looked in and took in there conditions. Twi was looking disheveled and her eyes were somewhat puffy, probably from crying. Dash however was looking angrily at Chrysalis, almost as though she was trying to glare holes straight through The Queen's head. Rarity had her head down, and I could see tears falling from her face, AJ was also glaring at Chrysalis with a lot of hatred.

I couldn't stand seeing them like this. I walked into the room, Night and Sour following me. As soon as I entered I began to regret it. I could feel a lot of tension in the air. When I did walk in, Dash and AJ both looked at me, eyes now filled with not only love and hope, but relief. Chrysalis noticed that they were no longer paying any attention to her and turned to find us three standing there.

"Well, well, well. Looks like the human and his friends escaped." she sneered.

"Chrysalis, if you did anything to them, I swear, I will end you." I said, my voice filling with anger.

"Oh, I did nothing to them. But you however, I will gladly enjoy toying with you." She said as her horn began to glow with the same green as the gems in the walls. I felt myself lift up off the ground and found myself floating in midair. I looked to Night and Sour, who were now held against a wall my the same green aura. They had a look of shock on there faces.

I turned back to Chrysalis and found her with a smile on her face.

"Yes, I can feel so much love inside of you. It's glorious. I wonder what your mates will think when they watch me drain the love from you until you are nothing but a husk, barely able to get up." She said as she pinned me to the ground with her magic. I felt myself slam down onto my back. It hurt quite a bit, but I managed to hold back any cry. I knew I wouldn't be able to take her. After all, I wasn't very fit, and I had only taken two years of martial arts. I had no chance.

"Hmm, I honestly don't see what these mares see in you. You look like nothing more than a hairless ape to me." she said as she looked me over.

"I'm sure you wouldn't know, would you." I said, "You wouldn't know true love if it showed up on your front door step."

"Who needs love. It is nothing more than food."

"Your wrong Chrysalis. Love is what defines us. We all have something we love, even those who's hearts are as black as yours." I replied. "Be honest, what do you love? If anything at all. There's always something."

"Don't be foolish. I don't feel love." she said. Then I saw it. In her eyes. she was lying, she had something she loved, I could see it.

"Your lying Chrysalis. I can see it in your eyes. Tell me, what is it you love most. What is it that drives you."

"What drives me? I-I don't know what your talking about." She denied.

"Come on, you can't tell me you don't feel love. I can see it in your eye's. It's the same look I've seen in the eye's of all my herd mates. You have something you can't live without, but you're too afraid to show it."

SMACK!

"How dare you! I the Queen of the Changelings, afraid? HA!", She said as her voice went from loud anger, to quiet sadness, "You know nothing of fear, not until you witness those you loved being ripped from your hooves." she said.

That's when I realized it. She must have had something happen to her. Something that had made her hate and resent any and all forms of love.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Why would you care. You wouldn't know what it's like." She said, almost spitting her words at me.

"You'd be surprised." I replied.

"Hmm, well, considering I have all of you here, and none of you can do anything to stop me. I might as well tell you." she said.

I was born around three hundred years ago, to a poor family. Contrary to popular beliefs, we changelings are born much the same way ponies are. The only difference was that I had two mothers. Back then, I had known love, for I loved them both. Throughout my foalhood I enjoyed many things. Including the days when my mothers would brush my mane.

Back then we changelings had a pact with a small tribe of ponies who lived within the Everfree forest. The pact stated, that as long as we meant no harm or ill will, they would provide us with the love that we needed, and thus were able to keep ourselves fed. It wasn't until I was older that things changed. I had been sitting with an old friend of mine, near the village the ponies lived in. We had been talking when I heard screaming. My friend and I ran into the village to see what had happened and when we got inside we were surprised. The ponies and changelings were fighting. I rushed to find my mothers, I was worried and I didn't want anything to happen to them.

Along the way I had seen my sister, she was fighting with a colt and had managed to knock him out. I ran to her in a panic. I asked her if our parents were ok, she turned to me and told me that they had left our home to go and help those who were harmed. I was confused. Who had been harmed and why? I wanted to know what was going on. I ran to the center of the village to see if I could find them, and when I got there I saw something I wouldn't forget, ever.

My mothers were lying on the ground, covered in their own blood, with a stallion standing above them, his stallionhood hanging limp, covered with the juices of my mothers. I hadn't known it then, but I found out later on. I saw this and was filled with such hatred and sadness that my whole body began to glow. My magic began to seep out of my body as I was lifted up off the ground. I began to growl as I let loose a massive blast of magic. It hit the stallion in the chest and he was blown to bits.

I landed on the ground and had passed out. Sometime late, I awoke to find that the fighting was over and all the ponies were dead. I quickly ran over to my parents and hugged them close. I cried until I could cry no more, and the pain I felt from having those I loved and cherished most, it was too much to bear. I stripped myself of all love and emotion, leaving only hate and malice.

"From that day on, I swore to take over all of Equestria so that I could make all ponies pay for what was taken from me." She said. When she finished, I looked up at her and found tears coming form here eyes. To be honest, I felt sorry for her. To have to go through something like that would reduce even the hardest of men to nothing.

"I'm sorry. Chrysalis, you need to let it go. It was in the past, and I can tell you, I know how that feels. I lost my parents to a murderer. He had broken into our home while I was working and he had cut both of their throats. All because he wanted what we had in our house." I said, "Let me up and I can help you."

She looked at me for the longest time before I felt her magic release. I got up and moved over to her, her head hanging low. Catching her by surprise, I hugged her tightly and put as much feeling into it as possible. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes as she leaned into the hug. Openly sobbing. I looked over to Dash and the others, who were now crying as well.

"It's okay, you don't have to hurt anymore. I'm here for you." I said, trying to comfort her.

"I understand now." She said, having calmed down a bit.

"Understand what?" I asked.

"W-why they love you so much. I was so cruel and evil towards all of you, and you still helped me, you still showed compassion, and to somepony who had wanted to kill you all." She said, sobbing again.

"Shh, it's okay. You don't need to cry anymore. No matter what, we will all be here for yo-mmph!" I said, before being cut off my her lips pressing against mine, a loud gasp sounded through the room. She still had tears going down he face. I could feel a lot of passion coming from her as she kissed me. And being the guy I was, I kissed back. When we finally pulled apart she looked at me and I could see it in her eyes. She had somepony to love again.

"Um, just a question. Can you let us go now?" Dash asked.

We all burst out laughing. 


	27. 27 The Final Confrontation

/-/  
/ The Final Confrontation/ Story: New Land, New Customs, New Life...New Love?/ by StormHoof/-/

After freeing everypony, we followed Chrysalis out of the caves and back into Equestria. I looked around and noticed that the entire sky had gone dark, and was covered with thundering grey clouds. I frowned at this and turned to Chrysalis.

"This is your sisters fault isn't it." I said.

She looked down, obviously upset by it. "...Yes..."

"It's okay, the least you can do is help us defeat her." I said, placing my arm around her. She looked up at me with a solemn look.

"I understand my reasons for wanting to take over, but she does it because she feels she should be the rightful ruler of Equestria. I don't want to hurt her, after all, she is the only family I have left." She explained sadly as she looked back down.

I took my hand and placed it under her chin, lifting her head so she was facing me.

"I want you to listen to me, what Monochrome is doing, it's wrong and she needs to be stopped. I need you to trust me when I say this, but we are your family now, and we will all be here for you." I said smiling as I gestured to the rest of the girls, who in turn smiled back.

Tears started rolling down her face again as she hugged me.

Chrysalis POV

I couldn't help myself. For some reason, Alan just made me feel happier than I ever had. He made me feel loved, and accepted. And, although I fed off it, it was a wonderful feeling. I looked back up at him as he wiped my tears away. We both went in for a kiss and had entered our own little world, that was until somepony cleared their throat, bringing us back to reality.

I felt my face get hot as I looked away, hiding my blush.

"Okay, so are we going to go kick some flank or what?" Rainbow said, flapping her wings eagerly as she hovered next to them. I could feel her love of flying kick in as soon as we left the cave. She really did enjoy it.

"I'm guessing your sister is in Canterlot?" Alan said.

"Monochrome is there now with her army and mine. We need to get there quickly if we are to stop her. I can't let my army do any harm, and who knows, if all turns out right, maybe we changelings can fix the wrongs we've caused." I said.

"Hey Twi, can you teleport a whole group of ponies?" Alan asked.

"Sure, it's going to take a lot of magic though, and right now, I'm not feeling too good." She said, making her horn glow faintly. It was a lot dimmer than before, which meant that her body had undergone enough trauma to cause it to try to protect her magic. I immediately felt myself get weighed down by guilt. It was going to be a while before I would be able to feel somewhat normal again. I doubt I'll ever be able to rid myself of the guilt though.

"Wait, Chrysalis, Do you think you can teleport us?" Rainbow asked.

I was surprised. I had never really used a teleportation spell before.

"Well, I don't really know the spell." I said, smiling weakly.

"That's okay, I can tell it to you." Twilight said happily. She trotted over to me and told me the spell, Visualizing it in my head, I channeled my magic along with the spell, into my horn, which began to glow a brighter green than normal. The next thing I knew, there was a bright flash, a pop and then we were standing right in the middle of Canterlot,

Right in the middle of two armies.

"Chrysalis, you go get control over your changelings and tell them to join the guards." Alan yelled as he took off toward Celestia and Luna, as well as the entire royal guard. I nodded and turned toward my sister and her army. Being a queen has it's perks, especially if those perks involve telepathy with ones subjects.

All of you, listen to me now. Our hatred of ponies is no more, it is Monochrome we should be standing against. Come and fight for your queen! Fight and you all shall be known throughout history! I thought as loud as I could.

At first, there was slight confusion, but almost all, save for a few, flew as fast as the could to the other side, standing against my sister and her army, which was now cut my half.

"Well, hello sister." she said, as she came to meet me in the middle. "It seems you have betrayed us."

"I saw the evil I was doing and with my Alan's help, I put it behind me." I said, my words dripping with anger, like venom.

"Oh, so he's gotten to you too? Ha! Well, lets just see how you feel when I tear his beating heart from his chest and crush it before you!" She yelled as her army charged. Monochrome fired a blast of magic at me, which I dodged easily. But after that, it wasn't so easy. She fired three consecutive blasts, each aimed at and area where I was about to jump. I Couldn't get out of the way, so I did the only thing I could. I countered the middle one with a blast of my own. Charging forward, I attempted to impale her with my horn, but she jumped out of the way and struck the back of my head with her hooves.

I heard a loud scream of anger before All went black.

Alan's POV

I watched as Chrysalis fell to her sister. I let forth a loud cry of anger and hatred. I had never felt so angry, nor alive. I looked around at the chaos of the battle until I found a slain guard. I took his sword in hand and charged the vile witch. She turned to me and fired a blast of energy which I managed to deflect just in time. I got close and swung the sword at her head, but I was too slow, she managed to move out of the way. I felt a couple blasts hit my side as I sunk to one knee. Using the sword, I pushed myself back up and faced her.

"Hahahaha! You just won't give up will you? Ha! This is just too precious. I will enjoy watching you die at my hooves." She said menacingly as she charged me, horn glowing. I charged as well and slashed right as she got close. I felt the sword come into contact as it hit it's mark. I opened my eyes and found that I had completely sliced off her horn. She was staring at it in shock and anguish.

"You! You will pay for that with your life!" She yelled as she grabbed a sword from the ground and held it in her teeth. She ran at me and slashed at my legs, I brought my sword down and blocked the blow and countered. I swung my blade around and brought it down toward her head. She brought her own to meet it with a loud clang. She tried stabbing at me a couple times, and I jumped back, trying to avoid having my insides on the outside.

I charged at her and faked a slash to her right, and when she went to block it, I brought my blade over to her left side and struck her side. I felt it as the blade sliced through skin, muscle, fat and bone. It went straight through her middle and clean through the other side. She dropped her sword and looked down at her wound, which was now bleeding profusely. I saw the look in here eyes as she looked back up at me. Anger and fear. I then watched as her body fell to the ground, the life seeping from her body.

All of a sudden, time seemed to stop. All sound ceased as the fighting stopped. All her minions looked in shock as their leader fell. I ran over to Chrysalis as quickly as I could. I knelt down and felt her throat, trying to check for a pulse. I felt her heart beating, meaning she was only unconscious. I smiled and turned toward the others. I watched as Monochrome's minions fled, most in anger, but others in sheer terror.

I picked Chrysalis up and carried her over my shoulders. When I got her over to Celestia, I set her down, and fell, blacking out from exhaustion. 


	28. 28 Getting Better

**Hello everypony. I know I haven't updated in a while so here you go. And just a note to all my avid readers who have enjoyed this fic so far. It will not be updated after this for two months, starting on the 17****th**** of June. I leave for basic training in the army on said date and will be in basic from then until mid august. I'm sorry to say that but it's true. I will be going in as a mental health specialist and I plan on marrying my girlfriend after I finish basic. Me and her have been together for about a year and a half so I think now might be the right time. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, clop ahead and if it's not quite your forte then why the hell have you been reading my fic? Haha. **

**Oh great, I'm pinkie rambling. Lol. Brony on my friends!**

When I awoke I was staring at a white ceiling with panels all throughout. It took me a while but I managed to wake myself up completely. I lifted my head up a bit and took a look at my surroundings. I was in a completely white room and I was slowly realizing that I was in a hospital. I started to sadden until I noticed the balloons at the end of my bed. All of them had something to do with getting well soon and it put a good, wide smile on my face.

Not only were there balloons but there were also small gifts and foods in box's arranged around them. I smiled, I had never really had anything like this before, especially when I was hurt. My changelings usually aided me back to full health and when I was healthy again, they all left. It made my heart soar. I immediately wiped the tears from my face as the door to the room opened.

"Ah, Chrysalis, you're awake. Good. I'm just going to double check some things to make sure you are healthy and well." The doctor said as he went about checking her vitals.

"You know, your friends were quite worried about you. Especially that coltfriend of yours. We eventually had to make him leave so he would eat and get some sleep. I swear, if he wasn't looking out the window or talking to his other herdmates, he was at your side the whole time."

I looked at him blankly before those words sunk in. I started crying openly. He looked at me as though he had hurt me. I managed to tell him through my tears that I was fine and I was just happy.

"I…I'm sorry…but um, h-how long…have I…been here?" I asked, trying to stop the tears.

"Well it's been about a week. You had some pretty bad head trauma and we had to piece together parts of your skull. All in all you should be good now. And judging by your vitals and x-rays, your skull and injuries healed up nicely. You should be able to leave in about two days." He said, marking a few things down on his clipboard.

"I…Thank you!" I said happily as more tears came crashing down.

"If you'd like, I can go let your friends and Coltfriend know that your awake." He said.

"Yes…yes please."

I was only a minute before they all came rushing in, Alan was first and the others all managed to get themselves stuck trying to get through the door. I chuckled a bit at the display. Alan came over and immediately pulled me close. He hugged me so tightly and with such passion, it was almost overwhelming. Almost.

"Oh god, Chryssie! Your alright!" He whispered frantically, as though he couldn't get enough of holding me. I cried again as he held me close. I honestly couldn't be any happier.

"Hey, quit hogging her I wanna hug too! Ooooh or a super duper big friendship welcome to our friend circle hug! Oh but what about the gifts and the balloons! Oh party! We should throw a 'Yay your all better' party!" Pinkie yelled happily as she and all the others came billowing into the room on top of eachother.

"Pinkie calm down, I'm sure Chrysalis wants it quiet." Twilight said smiling next to Night.

"So Chryssie, Would you like to open your gifts?" Alan asked.

I nodded happily. The first one I was presented with was a large pink one with a…fluffy bow?

I opened it and of course was met with a large cake with black and green frosting that said get well soon. I smiled.

"Thank you Pinkie." I said, knowing that the only one in "our" little group of friends that could bake was her.

I took the next one which was in a white and blue box. It had a tag on it that read, _From Celestia and Luna, We hope you get well soon._ I was shocked. I never would have believed they could forgive me for my attempt at a take over.

I opened it to see a tiara inside, much like my crown, and with it a card.

_Dear Chrysalis,_

_ My sister and I would like you to have this tiara, as we hereby make you the latest princess of Equestria. We realized that having you as a princess would bind our two kingdoms together as one. And now changelings can live happily amongst us ponies. Or so we hope. It may take some time and adjusting to, but I'm sure with your help, we can make it work._

_Sincerely your co-rulers and fellow herdmates,_

_Celestia and Luna_

I levitated the tiara out and placed the crown on my head as more tears dripped from my eyes in happiness. I honestly couldn't believe it. I was now a princess of Equestria, and Celestia and Luna were also in the herd! I was so in shock, I began to worry everypony there.

I looked at them and smiled.

"I'm a princess now!" I yelled happily.

A look of shock appeared on all their faces as most of them bowed to me. I chuckled nervously and told them to get back up. I looked at Alan who just smiled.

After all the gifts were opened, the others left, leaving me and Alan alone. I looked up at him curiously.

**Alan POV**

I watched as my herdmates and friends left the room. I looked down to see Chryssie looking up at me with a look of curiosity. I smiled and spoke.

"Don't worry love, they're giving us some privacy. And before you ask, I got permission from the doctors, just so long as we clean up our mess." I said.

"Mess?"

"Yes, I believe it's my turn to give you your present." I said smiling. Before she could speak, I leaned in and pressed my lips against hers in a passionate kiss. I could tell I caught her off guard because she took in a sharp breath before her shoulders dropped and she gave in to the passion and love I was showing her. I felt her lips part a bit and saw this as a sign to go further. I pressed my tongue forward, enveloping hers in a passionate fight between the two wet muscles.

We stayed like this for a good few minutes before breaking apart. I looked down at her with a smile on my face. I watched as the saliva connecting us fell onto her chin. I took one finger and wiped it off. I then leaned down and kissed her throat and collar bone, earning a sigh and a light moan. I gave a few occasional love bites here and there as I slowly and antagonizing moved down her body. She squirmed as I kissed down her stomach and down to her naval. I looked down and noticed she was quite wet now. I smiled and gave a quick lick.

Her back arched and she lifted off the bed about a good six inches. She let out a low guttural moan as a wave of pleasure racked her body. I gave a few more licks, licking around and on her labia. I kissed her outer lips a couple times before digging in. She let out another moan, louder than the previous one.

"Oh my…this…this feels amazing!" she moaned.

I smiled and stopped for a second.

"This is your first time isn't it." I asked.

"Y-yes." She said, still feeling pleasure coarse through her.

I smiled a greedy yet seductive smile. "I'll be gentle." I said as I entered her once again. I lapped at her walls and juices, drinking her up as though I was a dehydrated man stuck in the middle of the desert. I licked and licked until I found her special spot. She let out a Fluttershy worthy "Eep" as I pressed my tongue up against it. I did it a couple more times before removing myself from her.

"Enjoying yourself?" I asked.

"Oh sweet Celestia yes!" she responded through short gasps.

I grinned and began to strip down. Once my clothes were off, she looked down and her eyes went wide.

"It's so big!" she said, shocked. I learned after a coupled two weeks here that I was thicker than the average stallion. What I lacked in length I made up for in thickness. I smiled as she got up and leaned closer to it.

"C-can I touch it?" she asked. Right then her being a virgin was confirmed. She not only had never done the dirty, but she had never actually seen a member before. I nodded.

She got closer and pressed her hoof against it, sending a quick wave of pleasure up through my body. She watched the head bob up and down as it throbbed. She sniffed it a bit before giving it an experimental lick. To be honest, I was in complete ecstasy. And I felt even better as soon as she placed it in her mouth. She bobbed up and down a bit before trying to take as much of it in as she could. She moaned onto it as she pushed down as far as she could go.

I tossed my head back, letting out a feral sounding growl as wave after wave of pleasure hit me, crashing on my brain like waves in an ocean. After a while, I felt myself getting closer and closer to my climax. But, I just couldn't get the words out of my mouth. Every time I tried to talk all that came out was another moan or growl. Then I exploded. I felt each rope shoot into her mouth, catching her by surprise. She gasped and managed to catch as much as she could before it started overflowing from her mouth.

I looked down at her as she swallowed my load. She seemed happy.

"I want it." She said.

"What?"

"I said I want it. I want you inside of me now." She demanded.

I wasn't going to say no now was I? I picked her up and laid her on her back. I leaned over her and placed my tip at her now dripping tunnel.

"This is gonna hurt a bit." I told her. She just nodded and told me to do it.

I did as I was told and slid myself in until I felt that telltale resistance. Feeling it, I pushed past it and sunk to the bottom into her. She gasped and took in a sharp breath. I kissed away the few tears that dripped from her eyes. We stayed like that until she told me I could move. She nodded and I slid out until only the tip was in. Then, moving slowly, I slid back into her. She gasped and let out a long moan as I moved inside her. I did the same over and over until she told me to go faster, and me being the guy I was, I happily complied.

I eventually moved us into a rhythm. After a good fifteen minutes of pumping in and out of her, I felt her clench down as she hit her climax. I still had a good bit to go so I continued to move in and out of her for another twenty minutes, giving her a total of three orgasms before hitting my own climax. I didn't have time to pull out and I released inside her. We both moaned in ecstasy as she was given her fourth climax.

When we were done I lied next to her and stroked her mane lightly as she tried to slow her breathing.

"That…that was…amazing." She said between pants.

"Good, I'm glad you enjoyed my gift." I said smiling.

"Best Present Ever." She sighed as we both fell asleep, lying in a pool of our own sweat and juices.

**And that's the end of this chapter people. I hope you all enjoyed it and all it had to offer. And just for clarification, Chrysalis and all changelings in this fic are just like ponies, only they can change. If any of you have any other questions at all or you notice any errors, let me know and I will do what I can to fix them and answer your questions truthfully. Until August my friends. **

**StormHoof out!**


	29. 29 The Sweetness of a Muffin

/-/  
/ The Sweetness of a Muffin/ Story: New Land, New Customs, New Life...New Love?/ by StormHoof/-/

A/N: Hey sorry guys, couldn't help myself. had to write this. Fic is now officially on hiatus and status will not be changed until mid august. sorry. Anywy, enjoy!

It had been about two weeks since Chryssie had gotten out of the hospital. And not only that, but I had my home made larger, mainly because my herd wanted to live with me. And now I have to deal with royal guards standing around all the time, which is annoying as hell. I mean, I'm not gonna lie, I have been enjoying every moment with them, including the more intimate moments.

I sat up in my bed, Rarity on one side and Celestia on the other. I looked down at them and smiled. Slowly stepping out of bed so I wouldn't wake them, I headed over to my closet and put on a quick outfit consisting of a pair of jeans and a plain white shirt. It took quite a bit of persuading on my part to get Rarity to make the jeans. And all she did was complain all the way through about how atrocious it was and how she shouldn't be allowing such an atrocity of fashion to continue.

Once I was dressed I wrote a quick note saying where I was going, just in case one of them were to wake up and find me gone. I went downstairs, put on my shoes and headed outside, on my way to Sugarcube Corner. I was planning on picking up breakfast for my herd considering today was saturday and nopony had to work. I looked up and saw the sun begin to rise, which meant Tia was up. I walked up to, and into Sugarcube corner, where of course Pinkie was already up and awake, waiting for the breakfast rush.

"Hey Pinkie." I said, smiling.

"Hi Alan! How are you! You here for breakfast or to get away from the princesses and there love?" she said all too happily.

"Just the breakfast Pinkie," I laughed, "The usual please."

"Sure thing!" she replied as she placed three big box's on the counter.

"That'll be 40 bits."

I smiled and handed over the bits, which were put into the register at once. I grabbed the box's and brought them out of the shop. It was a lot harder walking and carrying these box's for me than it would have been for anypony else, considering they could see where they were going. Which didn't help any when I felt somepony fly into me, knocking not only me over, but my load as well.

I groaned as I got up and saw that all the warm donuts and muffins were now sprawled out on the ground. I frowned after realizing I would have to get another batch. I looked for whoever had hit me and noticed a grey pegasus with a blonde main and tail, lying on the road. She sat up and looked over to where me and my lost cargo had fallen. I saw her eye's go wide as she looked up at me. I almost had a cuteness heart attack right there. Her eye's were adorable. One was looking right at me while the other was looking off to the right. She had a very apologetic look on her face.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry! I didn't hurt you did I?" she asked.

My heart officially stopped. She had the most beautiful voice. It could have matched Tia's.

"Uhhhhhh." I said staring at her dumbly.

"A-are you okay? If you want I can pay for another batch of your treats. I really am sorry for running in to you." she said.

I was finally able to get my mouth to open. "Um, it's no problem miss uh..."

"Ditzy, Ditzy Doo, but you can call me Derpy if you like. Everypony else does." She said smiling an adorable smile that made my heart jump.

"Well, like I said, it's no problem Miss Derpy. I can just get another batch, after all I am friends with Pinkie." I replied.

"Oh, okay. Well do you mind if I go with you? I was on my way to get breakfast. Maybe we can talk?" she asked.

"Sure, we can talk for a bit." I said.

We went back and entered the shop and had to explain to Pinkie what happened. She just smiled and handed me another three box's. One of which Derpy offered to help with. I happily placed it on her back. When we left I decided to ask her why she happened to run into me.

"Well, I'm sure you already noticed my eye's. You see, I was born with a condition that caused my eye's to remain like this. And it makes it exceptionally hard to fly. And normally I wouldn't fly, but I heard that Pinkie had come up with a new muffin flavor and I wanted to be the first to try it." She said as she held up the muffin she had purchased. It was a golden brown muffin with bits of yellow, blue and orange.

"What flavor is that?" I asked.

I waited for her to finish chewing her first bite before having asked.

"It's banana citrus berry blast. It's got Banana's, blueberry's and oranges. It's really good!" she said happily.

"That sounds amazing." I replied.

"So this is your place?" she asked with curiosity and awe.

"Yep, would you like to come in?" I asked.

She smiled and politely declined, saying that she had to go and get started on her mail route. I said goodbye to her and went inside to find everypony waiting at our table. Which had been brought in to accommodate all of us who were living here. I smiled and placed the box's down on the table.

"Alright everypony, dig in!" I said. As soon as those words left my mouth, the box's were opened and the treats devoured. I swear, Chryssie, Tia and Luna could eat at least twice their own wait in food.

I continued to think about Derpy. To be honest, she had been almost as adorable as Fluttershy had been when I first met her. I knew that tomorrow I would have to find her and find out more about her.

Oh well, I thought as I ate a muffin and a donut. 


	30. 30 The Seventh member

/-/

/ The Seventh Member/ Story: New Land, New Customs, New Life...New Love?/ by StormHoof32/-/

**Hey everpony, StormHoof here, just adding the last chapter of this fic. I've decided to continue this as a sequel. I will have said sequel up around mid august when I get out of basic training. I will be writing at least the first 2 to 3 chapters. I hope you all have enjoyed this fic and everything it entailed.**

Keep calm, and brony on my friends!

**StormHoof out!**

I walked along the road through ponyville. Yesterday, I had met a mare by the name of Ditzy Doo, or Derpy. I had to admit, meeting her, it was like meeting an angel. It was the same feeling I've gotten with all the mares in my herd. And hopefully I could see her again.

I kept walking, looking around and up in the sky for the grey and blonde mare, but I couldn't find her anywhere. That is until I talked to Dash. I found her snoozing on her usual cloud. It's her favorite spot when she's not at home or in bed with me.

I chuckled silently at that thought.

"Hey Dash!" I yelled.

"Mmmh...huh...what?" She said as she rolled of said cloud, and plummeted.

"Whoah!" She yelled, opening her wings and slowing herself before she could slam into the ground.

"Jeeze Alan! What the hell!" she said.

"Sorry to wake you love, but uh, you ever heard of a mare by the name of Ditzy Doo, or Derpy?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah, I know her. Why?"

"I met her yesterday and I was curious as to where I could find her."

"Why, hoping to get a little more action? Are we not good enough for you?" She said, a tone of what sounded like anger entering her voice.

"No! Nothing like that, I could never ever love anypony over another. You do know I love you all equally right?" I replied.

She immediately smiled. "I know, I was messing with ya. It's about time somepony decided to show her some love. She likes to hang out at the edge of town, usually by the creek that runs by there."

"Ok, thanks. I'll see you guys tonight, Love you!" I said as I walked toward the entrance to the village.

When I got there, I found myself remembering when I first got here, and how disoriented I was, stumbling into town. A town I hadn't known was filled with such kind and understanding ponies. Not to mention all the beautiful mares I was now with. I continued walking down the path and my own memory lane. I just happened to not be paying attention and had run right smack into Derpy.

I snapped out of it and looked down. She had been knocked over and the muffin she was holding was now lying in the dirt.

If I ever felt more like a dick, it had to be now.

"Oh sweet Celestia, I'm so sorry!" I said, as I helped her back up. I bent back down and picked up her muffin, sweeping off any dirt I saw on it.

"Here, I'm sorry for running into you, I guess you could say we're even now." I chuckled.

"Hi Alan! And it's okay. So what are you doing out here?" She asked.

"I was uh, actually coming to see you." I replied.

She looked up at me, a slight blush on her face.

"W-why would you want t-to see me? Nopony ever wants to see me. They all think I'm an idiot. A Klutz." She replied, looking down at her hooves, a look of sadness on her face.

"Hey, hey, none of that okay. I don't want to see such a pretty mare so sad." I said, and as soon as the word pretty left my mouth, she looked up, looking confused.

"Y-you said I'm pretty."

"W-well yeah. It's true." I replied.

"Why?"

"Because, you are nice, generous and you have the most adorable eyes." I said, smiling sincerely.

"Don't say that, my eyes are ugly. They're the reason everypony thinks I'm stupid. They don't think I can be like anypony else."

"Well they're wrong. You are beautiful and intelligent, and To be honest, I was wondering if you want to go to lunch with me." I asked.

"A-are you asking me out?"

"I guess I am. What do you say? Shall we call it a date?"

"Um, okay." she replied, blushing. I smiled and placed my arm around her as we walked back into town, her muffin now finished.

We walked for a bit before I found a nice little cafe that Rarity and I like to go. It's a nice place to go when you don't want something too fancy, but you still want good food. We walked in and found a nice table outside. I pulled out her chair and pushed it back in once she was seated. She looked at me, still blushing like crazy.

I was about to call for a waiter when a mare, whom I had seen around town, came up to us.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here. It looks like the town freak decided to spend some time with the town klutz." She said smirking.

"Wow, think you could be any more rude?" I said angrily. I did not take kindly to being called a freak.

"Oh what's the matter, you gonna cry mr. human? Or will I have the pleasure of making the retard cry." She laughed. Everypony in the cafe turned and looked at her, glares of annoyance and hatred etched on their faces. Apparently I had made quite the reputation for myself. Because the manager came up to her and using his magic, proceeded to toss her out.

"I'm sorry but we will not tolerate any kind of rudeness or violence in this cafe. I'm so sorry sir, I hope she did not upset you." he said.

"It's okay, Derpy are you- where'd she go?" I said, noticing that she was no longer sitting in front of me.

"I'm sorry sir, but Miss Doo left a few seconds ago, she looked like she was heading home." The manager said.

"Thank you sir, I'm sorry we couldn't stay to eat." I replied.

"No matter, you and anypony else you're with are welcome here any time." He said.

I smiled, got up and ran after Derpy. I could see her running now, toward and into a small house. I followed her up to the door and knocked.

No answer.

I knocked again, but this time, the door opened slowly. I walked in and found Derpy standing there, tears falling freely down her face. I pulled her forward into a hug. And as soon as I did, She began sobbing into my shoulder. I placed my hand on her back and slid it up and down, hoping to comfort her. When she was able to calm down enough, I began to talk.

"Why did you run?" I asked.

"Because, I'm ugly and im stupid and I'm a klutz." She cried.

"No, your not. Your a beautiful mare, beautiful enough to rival Celestia." I said.

"Please don't say that. It's not true, I'll never be pretty." She said, crying even more.

"You know what, I'm going to prove that you are beautiful." I said.

"How are y-you going t-to do tha-mmmph!" She tried to say before my lips pressed against hers in a deep kiss.

I could tell she was shocked by it, so I pressed myself in closer to her and thrusted my tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss. I soon felt her tongue caress mine as she began kissing me back. We stayed like that for a few moments before breath was needed. We pulled apart, and I smiled as I heard her pant slightly.

"Do you believe me now?" I asked.

"T-that, was a-amazing." She replied.

"Derpy, I'd like to ask you if you'd like to join my herd."

"W-what?! A-are you serious?" She said as a wide smile lit up her face.

"Yes, and you should know, that means you can come live with me." I said smiling.

She smiled back and hugged me tightly.

"A-alan, I think I love you."


	31. It's a Book Now!

/-/  
/ It's a book now!/ Story: New Land, New Customs, New Life...New Love?/ by StormHoof32/-/

Hey good news everpony. this very Fanfiction is now published as a book on Amazon kindle store. All rights and priveldges have already been taken care of. Credit has been given where credit is due and my rights for my characters: Alan, Night Shade, and Sour Patch are now my own. I own them so if you want to use them, you must have my permission, otherwise I can charge you. But we don't want that so i freely give any and all of you permission to use my characters, just so long as you stick to there original personalities. Thank you!

Otherwise I hope you all enjoy the new book and The sequel will be up on amazon first, then on here. I will let you know when the sequel is done and up. you can find my book on kindle store under it's title:

New Land, New Life, New Love. (Fanfiction) By Zane Chandler

It can also be found under Fiction/erotica. It cost's $0.99 cents. Enjoy!

thank you all!

StormHoof Out!

P.S. Again, All rights and priveldges and Disclaimers and copyrights have been taken care of through amazon. I hope you all get a chance to read it on there and I hope not only you, but the world enjoys it. So again, enjoy! 


	32. Chapter 32

Ok, I've created a poll for all of you. I hope you all participate. It's to decide the next love interest for the Sequel of New Land, New Customs, New Life, New Love.

It will be called, New Friends, New Enemies.

Main Character: Jason

Poll will be open for two weeks.


End file.
